That Cute Waitress Kaoru
by LittLeBLueBLoB
Summary: Sano and Kenshin go to the 'New and Improved' Akebeko where they meet Kaoru and Megumi, their waitresses. Who incidentally go to their school. Just a series of random events. KK SM AM Please RR!
1. At the Akebeko

That Cute Waitress  
  
A/N: I don't own RK--------------------  
  
R/R!!!! This is a S/M, A/M and K/K fic. STRONGLY K/K.  
  
Humor and Romance!! LOL! This is my first RK fic, so I hope you enjoy! Please R/R!  
  
---  
  
At the Akebeko  
  
---  
  
It was Saturday. Kenshin and Sanosuke lounged in Sanosuke's big white couch, watching Sano's big silver TV. Everything that belonged to Sano was big. Big House, big couch, big TV, big cars, he was even really tall....Kenshin smirked. Sano was clearly overcontemplating.  
  
Kenshin was best friends with Sano. They were very very different, though. Kenshin came frome an...impoverished family whil Sano's father owned one of the hugest companies in Japan. They both went to a prostegious private high school. Sano had bought his way in, Kenshin recieved a full scholarship for his academics.  
  
Sanosuke was tall, loud, obnoxious, and was a womanizer; Kenshin was small and reserved, full of respect for everybody.  
  
Suddenly, while Sano was flipping channels wvery few seconds, he grabbed Kenshin's arm.  
  
"Kenshin! Look!"  
  
A commercial for an old resteraunt called the Akebeko was on.  
  
Commercial: "UNDER NEEEWWWW MANAGEMENT! WE HAVE BUILT A WHHOOLE NEW WING! AUTHENTIC JAPANESE FOOD-WITH A TWIST!"  
  
Sano dragged Kenshin into a limo, shouting, "Suddenly, I'm hungry!!!" Kenshin was getting a little swirly eyed. "Oro...."  
  
While driving to that resteraunt, Kenshin quietly pondered what was so great about that resteraunt. It used to have pretty good beef hotpot, but Sano had never considered eating there. He had his own personal chefs. Well, maybe there was something different there. He had not seen much of the commercial, only the last two seconds.  
  
They arrived at the Akebeko, which indeed looked much bigger, and had two entrances. "Old..." One was marked, the other had a sign that proclaimed, "NEW WING!!!" Sano chose the latter.  
  
When they entered, a cheery hostess greeted them. "Good afternoon, sirs! Table for two? Non-smoking or smoking? Partnered or nonpartnered?" She said this in a very rapid manner. Kenshin got swirly eyed just listening to her.  
  
Sano repliedin a similary rapid voice, "Yes, a good afternoon to you too! Yes, a table for two, non-smoking please, also partnered." Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
The hostess led them to a room, where they sat down. She smiled cheerily and said, "Have a look at the menus. Two of our waitresses shall be here shortly." And then she left.  
  
Kenshin looked around. The place wasn't a lot to look at, a low table with long cushions on each side to sit on. A teapot, steaming faintly, smoked in the center of the quaintly set table. A screen, the type traditional Japanese would change behind, separated a corner of the room.  
  
Sano: I thought this was traditional. We can't eat here looking like this!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Look!  
  
There were two gis hanging on the wall for them to change into. The two seventeen year old looked at each other and made a rush for the one that was not pink.  
  
Sano lunged, and grabbed the black and white one, leaving Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: MAGENTA?? I AM SOOO NOT WEARING MAGENTA!!! THAT I AM NOT!!  
  
Sano: Um yeah, yea you are. Look! I'm tall! That one would NEVER fit me!  
  
Yep, that was true.  
  
So, Sano smirking, and Kenshin grumbling, they ducked behind the screen to change.  
  
Sano quickly dropped his jeans and t-shirt, pulling on the gi. Kenshin took off his shirt and jeans, revealing a muscular chest. He was wearing only his underwear, cotton jockeys.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Someone called, "Hello?" Kenshin, being the gentleman to never leave someone hanging, instinctively came out of behind the screen to see who it was.  
  
There, standing before him were two, beautiful girls, one wearing a look of surprise, the other an amused smirk.  
  
------------  
  
Kaoru woke up to her alarm clock, which had been meowing for half an hour. Oh No! she thought, I'm late for work! She jumped out of bed, took a shower, and threw on her bra, undies, a pair of short shorts, and a tanktop. Her hair, long, and black, was thrown up in a ponytail.  
  
She rushed down the stairs crying, "YAHIKO!!! WHERE IS MY BAG?!?!?!" Her brother stuck his tongue out at her, and she tackled him, tearing her bag out of his grip. It was her first day at a new job. She couldn't be late.  
  
She rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the car keys, and yelled, "Dad! I'm gonna be late for work! See ya later! I'm taking the Caddy!" She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and ran out the door.  
  
Yes, Kaoru was rich, like Sano. In fact, they lived just down the street from each other, though their paths never met. She only had a job so that she would learn "work ethic". She rushed into her car and sped off.  
  
She arrived at the Akebeko, only one minute before she was late. But she had been told to come early. Half an hour early. Megumi, her best friend, was already there. The hostess grinned and quickly rushed her through the basics of waitressing. Than she gave Megumi and Kaoru each a package.  
  
"These are your uniforms," she informed them. "Now go! Change!"  
  
MEgumi and Kaoru were pushed into a small changing room , where they threw on their uniforms.  
  
The uniforms were like traditional kimonos that had been dramatically altered, They were off the shoulders. revealing a lot of the girls' cleavage. They exchanged their regular bras for  
  
"Special, no-show, cleavage-enhancing push-up wonder bras?" read Megumi, mystified.  
  
They shrugged that off, and studied themselves in the mirror. The kimono was off the shoulder, revealing their cleavage immodestly, the obi was tight, clinging to their waists, and the skirt part well above their knee. The pattern was a light pink silk patterned with phoenixes and dragons. The obi was indigo. Kaoru smiled. The obi matched her hair ribbon!  
  
Their long, slender legs were revaled, and they wore socks with a split toe and sandals.  
  
Megumi: Yep! We're now Akebeko girls!  
  
So, they started work. After hours of sitting, making small talk with lonely, single guys who groped them and tried to stick their nasty little tongues in their mouths, they demanded to be assigned together, a request to which the hostess resignedly agreed to.  
  
Their first assignment together, they were excited! They opened the door to the room, seeing noone there. "Hello?" crooned Kaoru tentatively. A red haired boy of about seventeen stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
Wearing nothing but a pair of underwear.  
  
---  
  
Hearing a giggle, and seeing Kenshin pale noticeably, Sano stepped out and pushed Kenshin in. Kenshin quickly threw on the gi.  
  
Then he stepped out and faced the girls. They both had long, raven hair. One, the shocked one, wore her hair up in a ponytail, tied with an indigo ribbon. She wore a peach lipgloss, and had wide, blue eyes. The other, the amused one, wore her hair down. She wore intensely red lipstick, and her dark green eyes were narrower.  
  
They both wore revealing outfits. Kenshin blushed a red that competed against his hair. The shocked one wore a similar blush. Sano was starting to get his devilish-wolf-flirty look that he did so well.  
  
The one who was amused bowed. "I am Megumi, and this is Kaoru. We will be serving you today." She sauntered up to Sano, and sat down on one side of the table. He followed, entranced.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin shyly sat down on the other side of the table. They made introductions. They all found out they attended the same high school, they were all seventeen years old, and thet they were even in some of the same classes. Kenshin and Sano ordered their food, and Kaoru and Megumi left to get their food.  
  
Sano: (wolf-whistle) Man! That Megumi is such a fox!  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Be more respectful, Sanosuke! That you should be!  
  
Sano: (snort) Yeah right! I am soo gonna ask her out, dude!  
  
Kenshin: Well, Kaoru isn't so bad looking herself...that she is not...  
  
Sano: THEN ASK HER OUT, BOZO!!  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, and imagined him in his undies. That was horrible! He must have looked absolutely repulsive to her....but she would look good in his undies....He imagined THIS, and suddenly turned beet red. Sano grinned when he saw this. He would have to set them up....and set up himself with the fox...  
  
---  
  
Kaoru could not get that image out of her mind. That boy, Kenshin. He had been wearing nothing but underwear. She had noticed his muscular chest and legs. She loved his red mane of hair, long and tied back into a low, loose ponytail. And he had the most peculiar eyes. They were violet. And that scar, the cross-shaped scar on his cheek made him look on the edge, dangerous. She imagined kissing him, and running her fingers through his hair... Megumi noticed this look on her face and grinned. She would set them up, alright. She would have to set herself up first.  
  
-----------  
  
Is Kaoru in love? Will Kenshin ask her out?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
But first-(evil smirk) REVIEW!!! 


	2. Whew!

That Cute Waitress  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope that last chappy wasn't too short. I thought it was pretty long when I typed it, but I'll try to keep them longer. Unless you like short? Well, In that case......haha, joke. Anyways, I don't own RK, I am just a fan who likes to write .  
  
Rated PG-13 for sex-related material O.O  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
Dates, Respect, Parents, Dreams, Nakedness, and all-out Skinny Dipping.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin finished their meals in silence, while they observed Sano and Megumi. Their bodies were entangled together, and they sucked the lips off each other's faces. Kenshin reached for the teapot, and Kaoru did also, unknowingly. Their hands fell on each other.  
  
Their eyes met, as for the first time. A shiver of pure electricity rushed down Kaoru's spine. What a peculiar shade of violet his eyes are, she thought. They stared at each other, hands entwining. Their faces got closer and closer together.....  
  
As this magic worked itself, Sano and Megumi looked up and grinned. Their plan was working.  
  
Suddenly, Sano lost balance and fell backwards, taking Megumi with him. They rolled until they hit a wall and rolled sideways until they hit the wall behind the screen. This, of course broke the magic between Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin snapped out of it and embarrassedly took his hand away. Kaoru was blushing. God, she is so cute when she blushes! Kaoru peeked out from her bangs. Kenshin was fingering his scar, his face matching his hair.  
  
It's so cute how shy he is! Man, he is the cutest, hottest, hunkiest guy I have everseen! Her hand tingled. His grip-it was firm, yet loving. She blushed even more fiercely when she realized how close she had come to kissing him!  
  
Kenshin: (clearing throat) ahem....so...  
  
Kaoru: Oh! Um, so I guess.....you can....uhm...........................(takes out a piece of paper and scribbles stuff on it) ...call me? Or, um, like, e-mail me?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, um.................(takes out another paper and writes more stuff on it).....yeah. Call me...  
  
Sano and Megumi emerged from behind the screen. Megumi straightened her outfit, pulling the skirt down. Sano smoothed over the old gi, and patted down his disheveled hair. Megumi's lips were swollen, and her lipstick was badly smeared.....all over Sano's face, leaving trails of kiss marks that led down to under his gi. A bruise had started darkening on her neck.  
  
Sano: (waaaay too cheerfully, stuffing paper in his headband thing) SOO KENSHIN! TIME TO GO? OK I'LL PAY NOW! (stumbles happily out of the room)  
  
Megumi: (stuffing a piece of paper into her kimono, into the breast part) Ok Kaoru! Timeeeee to go!!!  
  
Kenshin: Bye, Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: See ya, Kenshin.  
  
------  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT  
  
Kaoru lounged on her bed, naked. She had just come out of the shower, and she was currently "air-drying", as she liked to call it. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she read a magazine. The phone rang.  
  
Kaoru knew that was for her; she had her own phone line. It was usually Megumi. Whenever Megumi called, she answered in a silly voice, and pretended that she had the wrong number.  
  
Phone: RING RING  
  
Kaoru: Hehehe........  
  
Phone: RING RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Geez...a phone with a temper! (In a muffled voice) Hello?  
  
Phone: Hello? May I speak to Kaoru?  
  
Well, remember when I told you she had a towel wrapped around her head? Well, she never took it off, and through it, that voice sounded like Megumi.  
  
Kaoru: Nah man! She not here! You gotta wrong numbah, dood!  
  
Phone: ORO? Oh...I thought....she gave me a number so.....sorry...that I am......  
  
Kaoru: (taking towel off) Kenshin? OMIGOD!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Look! I thoughtyouwereMegumisoipickedupthephonelikethatbecausewealwaysdothatimsososo sosososososososoooo SORRY!!"  
  
Kenshin: It's okay (hah! The only word of that he caught was SORRY!!) So......I was wonderin.. Do you wanna uhm....do something after school? Like, tomorrow?  
  
Kaoru: (mockingly seductive)Whatever you want Kenshin. I'll bring protection  
  
Now, at this last statement, Kenshin had fallen over with a continuous stream of " OROrororororororororororororororoOoOoOoOoooooo"s.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? KENshin? KENSHIN? Are you okay? That was just a joke! Kenshin? KENSHIN?????????  
  
Kenshin: Oro........That is alright, yes it is, Kaoru...Like maybe dinner, or you could come over to my house or something....?  
  
Kaoru: That would be great! Meet me at my locker after school tomorrow! Oh yeah, I guess I'll sit with you at lunch also! My locker number is #485!  
  
Kenshin: Gotcha! So...what were you doing before I interrupted you?  
  
Kaoru: Uh....nothing! (giggle) If you were Megumi I'd straight out say, 'I'm lying on my bed, naked!' (sharp gasp) Eek! I did NOT just say that!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH) Uhm.........(Imagines that) oroooooooo......that is....interesting, indeed it is! Uh uh uh uh uh..................  
  
Kaoru: (BBLLUUSSHH!!!!!!) Yea, so.....we can go to your house tomorrow!!! Ehehehe...  
  
Kenshin: Great! See ya tomorrow!  
  
Kaoru: Bye!  
  
Kenshin: Bye!  
  
PHOnE: .........(dial tone)  
  
-------  
  
Next day at school  
  
On monday, Sano and Kenshin walked with their best friends, Aoshi, Saitou, and Soujiro. Saitou was like Sano, in personality, while Soujiro matched with Kenshin. Aoshi was a silent, reserved (hunky...lol!), yet honorable guy.  
  
Sano: Du-udes! Me and Kenshin-  
  
Aoshi: Kenshin and I.  
  
Sano: Anyways, we went to the Akebeko!  
  
Soujiro: Really. (no excitement whatsoever)  
  
Saitou: ( whistle) how was it??  
  
Sano: I got meself a new woman! She is such a fox!  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro: RESPECT, SANO!!!!!  
  
Saitou: Did you do her yet?  
  
Sano: Yep! Twice!  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh (sweatdrops)  
  
Sano: I went out with her last night! Here are some polaroids: (takes out a bunch of pictures. Everyone crowds around to see)  
  
Soujiro: I know her! She is my biology lab partner! But we're getting new ones today...you know, end of semester....  
  
Kenshin: Hey! I'm taking your biology this semester!  
  
Sano: Soooooo....Kenshin....what about Kamiya Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: (cockily.....yeah right) Oh, um, yeah! My..my..my girlfriend, Kaoru! Kamiya Kaoru! I called her last night! THAT I did!  
  
Sano: What did she say??  
  
Kenshin: Oh, we're going to a dinner tonight...  
  
Saitou: Anything else?  
  
Kenshin: She's comin over after school, that she is....  
  
Aoshi: (raises eyebrow......but silently)......  
  
Kenshin: STOP YELLING AT ME AOSHI!!  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Kenshin: FINE! YOU....YOU CRACKED ME!! FINE! When I called, she saidthatshewouldbringprotectionwhichwasjustajokeandthatshewasnakedwhichwasnt ajokesothenistartedpicturingallthesethingsandthen.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Soujiro: Kenshin, can I see you?  
  
Kenshin: Sure! (Is dragged into the guys' bathroom)  
  
Soujiro: Kenshin......Kamiya Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah.........that is her name that it is!  
  
Soujiro: She has lived across the street from me my whole life. I know her as a sister....and her parents....Anyways, she is outgoing. She means well, but she talks a lot. She is a very nice girl!  
  
Kenshin: But you live just a block or two down from Sano...and the house across the street from your is huge......!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Kenshin, she loves her parents soo much, and would never displease them...  
  
Kenshin: Yea, so?  
  
Soujiro: (drops voice)I love them, like an aunt and uncle, but they are.......there is no nice way to say this, but..THEY ARE REALLLLLY STUCK UP! Money matters to them, thought it doesn't to Kaoru...She believes in love...Her parents believe in...  
  
Kenshin: (gulp)Love only with a large sum of money attached?  
  
Soujiro nodded mournfully. Kenshin gave a large, hacked sob, and ran to find Sano, to find a solution.  
  
Of course, Sano had one.  
  
----  
  
JUST BEFORE LUNCH  
  
Sano: Okay, so here's the plan. We have an extra house, just three blocks up from my house. You can use that one. In fact, move into it! Sell yours! I'll sell you cheap. It is large, and nicely furnished. We'll give your dad and mom a good job, and you can borrow a limo and chauffer for a while.  
  
Kenshin nodded. This was great! Kenshin's parents hated their jobs, and a job at Sano's dad's company was much better paying. His little sister had been longing for a new house. She said theirs was small, tiny, and 'grosso yukky'.  
  
Sano: You can use it tonight, and then discuss it with your parents. I'm sure they would agree.  
  
Kenshin shot a look of thanks to Sano, and sighed. "Here's the lunchroom. I guess I'll go in now."  
  
He walked in, and looked around. Kaoru spotted him, and stood up, waving. Her skirt was rolled, against the rules, but noone cared. Her raven hair was in a high ponytail again. Her un-tucked polo shirt lifted up as she waved frantically to the red head.  
  
Seeing that small strip of bare skin and bellybutton, Kenshin blushed, remembering his dream from last night.  
  
In his dream, Kaoru was naked, lying on a bed, with sheets. Beautiful red rose petals were scattered over her and the sheets. Classical music played in the distance. Her breasts were fairly covered by her hair, and her other essentials were covered by single rose petals. He approached her, wearing naught but a long white nightshirt.  
  
She reached to him with her hands, begging, her nails painted a red to match the petals. Her lips were covered with a peachy gloss. His eyes roved over her body. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthy looking. It was flushed a light rose. He knelt beside her on the bed.  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him into the bed, under the covers. A slight smell of rose was on her body. That was all he could notice before she began a passionate assault on his senses, biting, kissing, licking. Their hands explored each others' bodies as they settled into the scene.  
  
He flushed a deep red. Kaoru, thinking he had not seen, leapt to her feet and grabbed his hand, running back to her table, which had sufficient space for his friends.  
  
As she guided him to the table, a memory from a dream she had came flooding back.  
  
In Kaoru's dream, a jazz band was playing the blues in the background. Kenshin leaned on a lamp-post, wearing a hat and trenchcoat in khaki material. She ran to him, wearing nothing but a white nightshirt. He pulled her into a kiss, his grip firm and gentle, like his touch had been at the resteraunt. They fell backwards, where a bed appeared. He pulled off his hat and coat, revealing his muscular body, dressed in nothing...but those cotton jockey shorts he had worn before. Her kisses traveled all over his body.  
  
She sat down at the table, blushing, motioning for him to sit down. His friends soon followed. She and Kenshin sat next to each other, blushing. Sano sat down next to Megumi (across from K&K), Saitou sat on the other side of Kenshin, and Soujiro sat by Sano. Aoshi sat next to a bright eyed girl, Misao, who gazed at him adoringly. He shifted silently, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
The friends got acquainted with each other, and Kaoru found it amusing that kemshin was one of Soujiro's best friends.  
  
Kaoru: Ha! Did you tell them about the phone thing last night? The naked thing? Heehee! (Kenshin pales) Ha! Well, you can ask SouSou here! He's seen me naked! We used to take baths together! We even went skinny dipping last summer! Yup, down at the lake! (sees Kenshin's face) UH! But DON'T worry, dear! We have never been together...like girlfriend/boyfriend! NOPE! Well....once maybe....but we were like 5!  
  
Kenshin: Ehehehe.....  
  
Kaoru: ^_^  
  
---  
  
LATER IN BIOLOGY (LAST PERIOD)  
  
Bio Teach: OKAY! NEWWWWWW LABB APRTNERS!!  
  
Class: yay. woo hoo.  
  
Bio Teach: Hummmm....Misao, take Aoshi. Help him pass so that I won't have him next year! Let's see....Saitou, take Soujiro! Hey S&S!! HAHAHAHA!! Here's another pair.....Himura KENshin and KAMiya KAOru. HK & KK!!! HAHAHAHHA!!!!! THIS IS SOOO FUNN!!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru: (shy glances, and then a grin) yess!.............................  
  
----  
  
BLOOPER REEL!!!  
  
Blooper #1- Kenshin's dream sequence  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him into the bed, under the covers. A slight smell of rose was on her body. That was all he could notice before she began a passionate assault on his senses, biting, kissing, licking. Their hands explored each others' bodies as they settled into the scene.  
  
Kenshin: OKAY! NOOOOOOO TOUCHING THERE!!! (jumps out of the bed)  
  
Kaoru: Aww, you're no fun!  
  
Blooper #2-Kaoru's long monologue  
  
Kaoru: Ha! Did you tell them about the phone thing last night? The naked thing? Heehee! (Kenshin pales) Ha! Well, you can ask SouSou here! He's seen me naked! We used to take baths together! We even went skinny dipping last summer! Yup, down at the lake! (sees Kenshin's face) UH! But DON'T worry, dear! We have never been together...like girlfriend/boyfriend! NOPE! Well....once maybe....but we were like 5!  
  
Kenshin: (grabs Kaoru and drags her to the gym. Friends follow) LETS SEE THAT SKINNY DIPPING NOW!!! (Takes off all clothes and rips Kaoru's off too. Jumps into water)  
  
Aoshi: .........!!!!  
  
Misao: (pats Aoshi's back) I know what you're feeling.  
  
Aoshi: (jumps. Glare at Misao)  
  
Misao: (pulls hand away from Aoshi's butt, whistling innocently)  
  
Sano: Uh...They're not surfacing!! SOMEONE!!!!! CALL THE HOSPITAL!!!!  
  
----  
  
WOOO!! THAT WAS ONE LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!! Hahaha, on Word it was 9 pages! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I liked that dream thing! Lololol!! Hope you liked the bloopers! Will do them every once in a while! Next chappy should be up tomorrow! I am just SO full of Ideas! If you don't like something, flames ARE accepted (yes! I AM strange lol!) Actually, only CONSTRUCTIVE flames are appreciated. ^_^  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!!!  
  
Aolani: Thanks sooo much! I hope they fall in love too!! O.o  
  
Nibintaur Greenleaf: Yep; modern day! I mean, big screen TVs in the Meiji era? Lol! Thanks!  
  
Gerbilicous: Great name! Haha, cuteness potential? LoL!  
  
Crazy Girl Person: Yep, pretty interesting.....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Redhead Samurai: (nods knowingly) yes. Very odd. What sort of demented freak writes this stuff? Oh yeah! ME! @.@ LOL!  
  
sugarsweet143: well.......my first RK fic!! ^_^ I'm glad it made you laugh! Thankyou! Thankyou! (bows to audience, clapping and cheering)  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: I WANNA SEE THAT TOO!! (composes self) Ahem...thank you for your KIND KIND words!  
  
Gypsy-chan: Yep! Kenshin asks her out! Well, kinda stutters her out!  
  
Spacegirlval: This one's for you! ^_^ Well, actually, not really, but it's the thought that counts! Glad you enjoyed!!  
  
Mai Granger: Yes, I am evil. Have established that in past ^.^ MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!! But see? I write, so me no evil 0:)  
  
Shapeshifter: Yeees I keep on going ^_^  
  
GLAD YOU AAALLLLL ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (clapping and cheering grows louder) I KNOW, I'm THE BEST, AREN'T I? (clapping and cheering stops, cricket creaks) Yeah, yeah, next chapter coming soon! (runs off stage to tumultuous applause)  
  
Seeee that Review button down there?? Use it!!  
  
Don't Know Where?  
  
| | | | | | | V  
  
THERE IT IS!! 


	3. Caught!

That Cute Waitress  
  
---  
  
A/N: GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH I know that Chapter two was supposed to be up on the seventh, but FF.net wouldn't let me upload it. So....here it is! With this chappy! A two in one deal. Dang, it was supposed to be a sort of....lame-o cliffhanger. Dangitdangitdangit!!!!!!!  
  
R/R!!!  
  
I DO NOT own RK!  
  
miko demon hunter: Sorry! I would have had your review on the last chapter, but I had just uploaded chappy2 when you reviewed :( Sorry! AHEM So in chappy1, Kenshin wasn't thinking dirty.....but in chappy 2 and this one they def. Are!! LOL ahahaaha!  
  
---  
  
Caught!  
  
---  
  
Kenshin walked slowly towards Kaoru's locker, #485. It was far away from his, #829. As he approached it, he noticed a large yellow post-it note on her locker. When he reached it, he took it off and read it.  
  
'Kenshin-I hope I don't inconvenience you, but could you pick me up at my house? I needed to pick out some clothes and stuff. At 4:30? Thanks! I'll be waiting. Love, KK' Listed afterwards was her address. He read the closing again. 'Love, KK', it had said. 'Love'. He coughed embarrassedly. He was obsessed!  
  
---  
  
Kaoru had brought clothes to change into, but seeing Kenshin in his uniform had set her into a flutter. What she had brought, a casual jean and t-shirt ensemble, did not seem enough. She finally found a good outfit.  
  
It was and old white sundress with pink flowers on it. She had not gained much wait since she had last worn it, but she had grown taller! The skirt was very short, which gave a desirable effect to her legs. Meaning, her legs were looking pretty desirable! Over that, she wore a white spaghetti- strap tank top, with a pink stripe in the middle with a ROXY heart on it. She tried wearing shorts beneath her dress, but it showed lines. So, she didn't wear shorts.  
  
Her hair's large ribbon was replaced with two smaller ones, one pink, and one, white. She put on her fashionable high-heeled pink-and-white sneaker pumps. She picked out a bag from her large collection. It was white straw, with a pink outline of a flower on it. She wore a white-gold chain bracelet, with a pink diamond heart on it, and a matching necklace, which were both sweet sixteen presents. Little diamond studs in her ears, and she was finished! She spun around, and looked into the mirror. She looked good, at least her outfit did.  
  
She hurried to her makeup table, and added concealer to her face, making it seem flawless. A swipe of mascara volumized her eyes, and a light blush made her look flushed, as if she had just been running. A nice, shiny pink- tinted lip gloss finished the look. She added a tube of that in her bag. Lancome Juicy Tubes in Spring Fling. She grinned.  
  
A glance at her clock made her shudder. 4:29! She ran down the stairs.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin wandered out the school building. Sano stood there, with keys in his hand. "Here, Kenshin! Take the Porsche. I want it back tomorrow!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and took the keys. He entered the driver's seat of the convertible black Porsche. He adjusted the seat, wheel, and mirrors until he had a comfortable condition, and thanked Sano. Sano told him, "No prob! Oh, by the way, there's a little money in the compartment under the radio." Then he ran.  
  
Kenshin frowned. He couldn't take Sano's money! But..............he did need funds for that night.. FINE! He would take it...well, just borrow.  
  
He drove off to Sanosuke's neighborhood, and quickly found Kaoru's house. He ducked under the dashboard and changed. He now wore a loose (though not too loose) t-shirt, with a white sweatshirt over it which read: "THE FIGHTING IRISH: NOTRE DAME". He also wore a pair of Khaki cargo pants. He sat outside. It was 4:28. Kaoru came running out of the house at exactly 4:30.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN! How long have you been waiting?  
  
Kenshin: Just a few minutes! ^_^ Don't worry, it's fine! I would wait a lifetime to see you so beautiful!  
  
Kaoru paused a moment to let the guy's thoughtful words sink in. Usually it would sound like a cheesy pick up line, which she would despise, but when it came from Kenshin's mouth, it sounded like he meant it (which he did) and that was all the more appealing.  
  
He took advantage of this moment to scope her out. Her legs were long and slender (just like in his dream ^.^) her dress was flattering. Her colors matched, and her face was radiant. Her hair blew in the wind.  
  
She smiled, and walked up to the car. He quickly got up and opened the door for her, walking around the car. She looked at him, surprised. What a gentleman! She sat down and flashed him a smile, full of meaning. It made his heart melt.  
  
Kenshin regained control and said, " I thought you might like a drive-in movie? Um, I believe that an old movie, uh I believe it is called Gone With the Wind, it is playing?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, and replied, "I love that movie! I haven't been to an old drive in movie for...ages!" Sano's idea had been solid gold.  
  
---  
  
Soujiro walked down the hall of the school, desolate. He had told Kenshin the truth about Kaoru. Soujiro was a decent fellow, and loved his friends more than anything...  
  
Except Kaoru. He had been madly in love with her for years, though they never had gone out. And now, Kenshin, his best friend, was going out with his love. She had been out with other guys before, that was true, but he had never worried about that. But with kenshin, it was different. He had seen....a spark. A spark that heralded the end of his world.  
  
Soujiro mentally berated himself. He should have gotten to her sooner. He had told himself that he would ask her out, yet always lost his nerve. Kenshin was shy, too, but he had asked her out. Soujiro had never asked Kaoru to go with him on a date.  
  
Wait....  
  
That wasn't true......  
  
()()()()FLASH BACK()()()()  
  
A six-year old Soujiro peeked from behind a tree. She sat alone on the dock. Soujiro tackled Kaoru from behind. She shrieked and fell forwards into the lake. The lake they went to every year during the summer. When they broke the surface, Kaoru allowed Soujiro to take one deep breath before she pushed him under again. When they finally made it back to shore, They lay on a giant towel. Soujiro rolled over and poked her. "Kao?" She faced him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*end flasback*  
  
---  
  
Kenshin came to the car as the movie started. He carried two trays. One held a large bag of popcorn and two hamburgers, and one held two sodas. They watched the movie, while eating their food. Kaoru shot a glance at Kenshin, watching the movie. She cackled and flicked a kernel of popcorn his way. It bounced off his head. He startled, looking at her, who looked away innocently. He grinned and pretended to turn back to the movie, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
Instead of stuffing his face he threw it in her direction. She jumped, retaliating back! After about a thirty second popcorn war, they stopped and made a truce.  
  
They brushed off all of the popcorn. Suddenly, Kenshin's wary eyes noticed something. He leaned into Kaoru, and she leaned forward, as if to kiss. His hand slowly approached her.  
  
Kaoru mentally jumped around, screamin KISS! KISS! KISSS!! She closed her eyes. But instead, she felt a hand.........  
  
Kenshin stuck his hand down the front of her shirt. She recoiled, ready to slap him. He rooted around, and she drew her hand back for a hard, hard slap.  
  
He pulled his hand out, but that slap was on its way.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
He fell over muttering "I thought this might be uncomfortable if it crumbled.......oroooo.."  
  
In his hand was a kernel of popcorn. Kaoru felt like slapping herself. He was well-meaning!! God, how she wished she hadn't smacked him so hard!  
  
Kenshin regained his posture and said, "It was all my fault. I invaded your personal space. I deserved it." She apologized, and they went back to watching the movie, only shooting sideways glances at each other.  
  
When it had finished, all was gone except the bag of popcorn. (YEP! THAT WAS ONE HUGE BAG OF POPPY-CORN!_  
  
Kaoru looked to it and said to keep it, that Yahiko LOVED popcorn. As she spoke, Kenshin watched her lips. He couldn't stand it anymore! The reserved, polite, gentleman-y Kenshin disappeared. The Sano-mixed-with-a- little-of-the-old-Kenshin took his place.  
  
Kaoru: ........says never to waste any food.  
  
Kenshin: What is your curfew?  
  
Kaoru: 12:00.  
  
Kenshin: Let's go somewhere.  
  
And he pulled out of the drive in movie and sped off.  
  
They soon arrived at a wooded outlook. This place overlooked Tokyo. Kenshin and his friends often came there just to hang out, and he knew it could be driven to easily.  
  
Kaoru: Wow. I bet that here, you wouldn't be heard even if you screamed.  
  
Kenshin looked at her, eyes flashing amber, and said wolfishly, "That's the point..."  
  
She glanced at him and shivered anxiously. They leaned in and shared a kiss, electricity rushing through their bodies. He withdrew. The old Kenshin had returned, and was wondering what the hell to do?  
  
She realized this feeling, and crawled onto his lap. She kissed his cheek. "This is me kissing your cheek," she informed him, and she kissed his mouth.  
  
Kaoru: This is me kissing your lips. And this is me French-kissing you.(French Kiss) This is me, licking your cheek (lick), and this is me moving my lips to your ear. (whispers) Expect licking and nibbling of earlobe.  
  
Kenshin stiffened, then relaxed. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and back. She moved her hips backwards and forwards, against his abs, and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her into the back seat. They kicked off their shoes. She lay on top of him, being the lighter of the two. As they kissed, she groaned in delight.  
  
Kenshin gently eased his lips over her. His body wanted to grind her, kiss her, taste her, bite her! But he held this back. She was his! Exclusively and finally his!  
  
As emotions mounted, the passion increased. They were grinding, and soon began to undress. She took off her tanktop, because she was suddenly so hot, and began to take off her dress. Kenshin took off his jeans, and his sweatshirt, and the t-shirt underneath. When they were both naked, they sat back and admired each other's bodies. Kenshin...... was huge!, thought Kaoru. Kenshin thought, just like in my dream. Without the rose petals. Or the nightshirt. Or the golden sunshine shining down from an open window. Or the symphony orchestra.....but this is better..it's real!  
  
He drew her down into the car seat, covering her with kisses. Her back, her front, her.... He shifted to a different position, wondering what the hell his body was doing. It poised itself under her, getting ready to.....  
  
They froze, hearing a rustle. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the woods.  
  
---  
  
Soujiro sighed. Kaoru was a fast mover. If this were a different guy, they'd probably already be frenching. Nothing really went beyond that, he knew. To get himself out of this bummed mood, he decided to take a walk. He let his feet lead, only making sure that he knew where the feet led him. He came upon his clearing, where he hung out often. He scowled as he saw a car parked there.  
  
He decided that if he wasn't going to let them have any. He hear moans, as if the sex they were having were ambrosial. At least he believed they were having..it. He decided to burdt in on their parade.  
  
He paled when he saw what was in a car.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin, in a very intimate and inappropriate position, bodies grinding....  
  
......and they were naked.  
  
"Hello," he mumbled weakly.  
  
---  
  
Bloopers!!!!  
  
Blooper #1: The new outfit Kaoru wore.  
  
Kenshin looked up as she walked out of her house. His jaw dropped. She wore Low-rising hip huggers and a floral/camouflage bikini top.  
  
Kenshin: THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!!! But I like it...please wear more stuff like that ^.'  
  
Blooper #2: What movie are we watching?  
  
Kenshin regained control and said, " I thought you might like a drive-in movie? Um, I believe that an old movie, uh I believe it is called Gone With the Wind, it is playing?"  
  
Kaoru: DammiT! I wanted to see SLAP HER SHE'S FRENCH!!! Oh, um....Oh! That's wooonderful, darling!  
  
Blooper #3: The boob grab  
  
Kenshin stuck his hand down the front of her shirt. She recoiled, ready to slap him. He rooted around, and she drew her hand back for a hard, hard slap.  
  
Kenshin: :D  
  
Kaoru: OW!!! NO SQUEEZING YOU PERVERTED PERVERT!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry6124: Glad you like the fic! ^_^ Have nice nice niiiiice dreams O.O  
  
Aolani: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Redhead Samurai: Oro...  
  
Purplelightning: best? (blushes) You're very kind...  
  
-----  
  
Did y'all LOOOVE my fic?! GOOOD! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next comin up! ^_^ 


	4. Sweet Cheeks and the Famous Bathroom Inc...

That Cute Waitress Kaoru

My last chapter was weird, I know. Oh well. SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SOO LONG! (prays for mercy at crowd, approaching, armed with bokkens)

 Thanks for all the reviews, ppl!

NOW-ON WITH THE STORYY~!!!!!!!!!!!

---

Sweet cheeks and the famous bathroom incident.

---

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro had reached an unspoken agreement concerning that night. They had decided to never talk about it, as if it had never occurred. 

Ken and Kao blamed it on raging hormones, puberty, Kaoru's period, anything to keep it off their backs.

Sou-chan went back to his scarily-never-wavering smile, which as usual scared the hell out of little children. (what, don't tell me thos giant freakishly smiling clowns at the circus never scared you! *shudder*)

So, Kenshin and Kaoru went to the normal dating thing. Nothing too heavy, just holding hands, chaste kisses, carrying books....you know the drill. She was modest and kept her privacy private. They never, NEVER did anything so passionate, nor did they see each other in the nude.

Nothing very eventful happened for the next week or so. Well, nothing if you don't include that food fight at lunch on Wednesday, or if you don't include Kenshin accidentally going into the girls' restroom(HAHAHA), or if you don't include Kenshin's parents buying Sano's extra house, moving in, and getting better jobs(oh yeah, they were all for that!)....

Nope, not until Saturday. 

SATURDAY

Kaoru and Megumi had gotten tired of being groped all the time, so they applied for a different position; working at the bar. (Still at the Akebeko, still same foofy outfits) Kaoru had to bring Yahiko to work with her, since no one else could take care of him.

Kenshin decided to drop by and surprise Kaoru at work. So he went to the Akabeko, and entered the bar area. 

Kaoru was talking with Megumi, when a drunk guy at a table nearby called, "Hey sweet cheeks!" She whipped around, eyes flashing, realizing he was talking to Iher/I. She went over there, an idea formulating in her head. 

He ordered a beer, and Kaoru went to go get it, stopping for a word with Yahiko. Kenshin's eyes flashed angrily. This disrespectful man was gonna get it...

Kaoru came back carrying the drink. Kenshin sighed. The didn't want Kaoru to see any violence.

Kaoru pulled her cheeks. "Sweet cheeks like these?" she asked. The man shook his head.

"Sweet cheeks like these," and he smacked her butt. She recoiled, but regained heself. Kenshin's eyes turned fully amber.

"They go well with these other sweet thangs," said the man, giving her boobs a squeeze. Kaoru wanted her bokken desperately, to hit him SMACK in the head with it. Instead, her smile only grew larger. Apparently she was imagining the best ways to dismember him.

If that man hadn't been so intoxicated, he would have been afraid.

He grinned leerily, and continued, "So, when you get off work, then you could come by my place and...oh hell, we could just do it!" Kenshin growled.

Kaoru replied, "Like, oh my God! That would be like, soo great! I mean we'd be, like, dating! And we'd have, like great sex and stuff! And, you could like, meet my kids!" Kenshin sweatdropped and 'Oro'-ed.

The guy paused, apparently letting the last statement sink in. Kaoru called, "Yahiko!" Yahiko came running out, and gave the guy a huge hug. 

Yahiko: Are you gonna be my new daddy?

Kaoru: (evilly)Are we gonna have kids too? I have a great name for one, it's-

Guy: here's your money! I have to go! (runs out, leaving Kaoru his wallet)

Kaoru: hehehe, bigg tip. (turns to Kenshin) I saw you!

Kenshin: (fake smile) Good job, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Oh, you sweet thing, you! I saw how you wanted to tear that guy apart! (big kiss on lips. Everyone in room applauds) Come on, my shift's over. Let's go to my house.

Kenshin: (embarrassed he doesn't have a car to drive in)I walked here, I don't have a car....

Kaoru: We'll take mine.(pulls out keys to Cadillac)

They arrived at Kaoru's house. This was the first Kenshin had ever been there, but not the first he saw it. It was bigger inside than outside. Yahiko ran inside, not to be seen again that day (some say he disappeared, was abducted by aliens, but I really think he was just playing video games in his room) 

Kaoru took him into her room. "Mommy and Daddy are on a business trip. They'll be back next week." She sniffed. "God, I smell terrible! Some guy couldn't hold his alcohol, so he barfed. All over my  legs! I have to go take a shower!" she made a face. "I tried to towel it off, but that sure as hell didn't work. Make yourself at home, oh, can you lay out some clothes in my closet for me? (yawn) I am sooooo tired! Haha, hope I don't fall asleep in my bath and drown, like that girl on TV did, hahaha...."

She ran into the bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom. Kenshin looked around. Her room was about the size of his old house, a 3-bedroom split level thing. Her closet was as big as his parent's old bedroom. He blushed as he wondered whether she meant including undergarments or not? He decided to, just in case. He laid out a white bra with a matching bikini. He looked through her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt with a picture of a camera (it said "Take a picture. It takes away ten pounds, ya know?") on it, and a pair of indigo jeans.

Kenshin looked at this layout, and left the closet, watching TV in her room. 7th Heaven was on. He started to sing along with the opening song.

Kenshin: Where can you goooooooooooooooooooooooooo when life don't treat ya right? The answer is hoooooooooooooooooooooooooome that's the one place that you'll find, 7th Heaven, 7th Heaven oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh 7th Heavennn......

Kaoru soaked in her big bubble, bath, completely forgetting about Kenshin. She picked up her book, ISpeak/I, and read, careful not to get the pages wet.

After an hour of watching the trials and tribulations of the Camden family, Kenshin realized one thing: Kaoru STILL Wasn't out of her bath. But...girls are like that, he decided. They are way too obsessed with hygiene, so, I guess she'll be out..soon......

So, he watched another hour of 7th Heaven (marathon!! Gues what I'm watching on TV right now, he,he,he.) She STILL wasn't out.

And he remembered her words: "I am sooooo tired! Haha, hope I don't fall asleep in my bath and drown, like that girl on TV did, hahaha...."

"KAORU!" cried Kenshin as he barged into her bathroom. (The lock needed to be fixed)

Kaoru had JUST decided to get out of the bath, and rinse off in the shower. So, she got out of the bath, covered in bubbles, and moved to the shower, where she rinsed off in cold water. Then she got out again, and reached for her towel. When Kenshin barged in.

"KAORU! Don't fall asle-ORO!" Kaoru took a second to recover from the shock. 

He was staring wide-eyed at her. Naked. He SHOULD have averted his eyes, BUT he DID NOT. She grabbed the towel, and shoved him out the door. And slammed it in his face. And took the connecting door to her closet. Where she changed. And went out. And bashed Kenshin over the head with a bokken, which magically appeared out of nowhere. 

He started getting swirly-eyed and "Oro"ing like crazy. Kenshin, baka deshi! You deserve this! He thought to himself. It didn't hurt much, anyways. He was strong enough to take it, and Kaoru wasn't trying to hurt him too bad.

She finally calmed down and asked, "Do you know the sword?" 

Kenshin thought, OH YEAH I KNOW IT!!! But he said, "A little."

Kaoru: Wanna spar me?

Kenshin: Uhhhh sure...(GAH! I better not hurt her too bad!)

Kaoru took him to a room with a large wooden floor. Bokkens hung on racks alongside real swords. Kenshin itched to use a real sword, but a boken was thrust at him first. He blinked t see Kaoru in a guarding stance. 

He lazily slumped into a guarding stance, thinking this would be easy. She grinned at his cocky manner. She had been right! This guy was a swordsman, and he thought she sucked! She'd show him.

She ran at him, raising her bokken high as if to smash down on him. He sidestepped, and she leapt to the side, thrusting her bokken. He barely blocked it, shocked. She was good. Really good. He began to take the match seriously, but too late. She had him pinned down on the ground, sword at his neck. He brushed himself off, got up and challenged, "I'll get you  now."

They stood, poised at starting stance. His eyes turned from a soft violet to a sharp, violent amber. A second later, she lay on the ground, bokken pressing down at her neck. "I win," declared Kenshin, who was bodily on top of her. Then his eyes changed, to the gentle violet gaze they usually were.

"We had a draw, that we did." Her face turned purple and she spluttered. He looked at her, and leaned forward, making her turn even redder. "Kaoru, no need to be embarrassed. You beat me once, that you did." 

She gasped, "Neck---need-air---c-can--can't-breathe...." Kenshin sprung back, as if burned, and helped her up, a stream of apologies babbling out of his mouth.

"Kaoru, I am soo soo sorry, that I am! Oro! Are you all right? I'm sorry! Are you okay? Can you breathe? Did I crush you? Oh dear, I hope you're not hurt!"

Kaoru's face regained a natural, healthy color, and she laughed. "Yes, I'm all right!" She looked at a clock and said, "Time for dinner!" As they walked to the kitchen, she apologized. "I knew from the start you were a swordsman. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't have challenged you. I was still mad about the bathroom incident." He nodded. She motioned for him to enter the dining room, to sit with Yahiko. 

"I'll go prepare dinner," she said.

A minute later, a foul smell reached Kenshin's nose. He gagged. Was that what Kaoru was cooking? She whisked in, carrying a plate of....something, which steamed faintly. From where Kenshin sat, It looked as if it moved.

WHAT WILL KAORU CONJURE UP? WILL KENSHIN SURVIVE KAORU's COOKING? WILL YAHIKO MADE SNIDE COMMENTS THAT FORCE KAORU TO KILL HIM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! IN CHAPTER FIVE: DINNER AND THE KILLER WHATSIT!!

Sorry, no bloopers this time! ( runs away before audience can react)

---

Thank, people, for all the reviews! They make me so warm and tingly inside!! 

Shunu No Miko-thanks!

Redhead Samurai: Yup. I was there. And I quote, "ORO oro oro oroooo! Soujiro! I can explain! Well, no, I can't but-I'll try!"

Nibintaur Greenleaf: Naughtynaughty ken&kao!

Evilbluefairy: EEK!! (runs away from big red tomato and bokken)

Purplelightning: ^o^

Spacegirlval: Take a story how far, exactly?

Y Sunfire: Cliffie? Where? AAAH! THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

sugarsweet143:  Yeah, I do update fast, but this one took-GAASP!-FOUR DAYS!!!

Jellyblob 15: Thanks! Glad you like me story! Funny, no?

 Hey! I am writing a new story! It is also K&K ( I am sooo unoriginal) And it's the usual both-shy-everyone tries to get those two together stories! God, I have NO original ideas, hahaha! IT should be up soon! But maybe..MAYBE it will have a few twists! He,he,he! Look for it! (one set in the modern day [this one] and one set back in the Meiji era [that one])

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH

Reviewing makes me want to update more. No reviews makes me sad. And That makes me not want to write. The *happier* I am, then the better and longer the chapters turn up, and more often, too!      

Yes, that's a threat. He,he,he!


	5. Dinner and the Killer Whatsit

That Cute Waitress Kaoru  
  
A/N: ME is no owning RK.  
  
SORRY it took so long to update! But school's out now, and I can write a lot more!  
  
_-_- I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna do individual responses for every one of my reviewers. I don't know what to say to some people! Sorry!-_-_  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
FIVE: DINNER AND THE KILLER WHATSIT!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
Kenshin pasted a smile on his face as Kaoru happily brought out dinner. It seriously looked alive.  
  
She proudly set it on the table and said, "Kenshin! I made it especially for you!" He smiled and thanked her.  
  
Yahiko muttered, "Hey, busu, you're ugly and a horrible cook."  
  
Kaoru's grin did not flinch. It did not waver. She doled out large spoonfuls of the food.  
  
Kenshin inspected it. It had some soft white stuff in it, presumably tofu, some noodles, soft and squishy, and some meat, but Kenshin could no identify what it was. IT was covered in fried onions, kale leaf, something he could not name, another thing which was horrible looking and smelling that he still could not name, and....  
  
....peach jello?  
  
So THAT'S why it looked alive. He winced at the thought of eating this.  
  
In addition to that, it was drowned in Ketchup, mayonnaise, bread....was that peanut butter? And some......................thing.  
  
He grinned, nauseatedly, and complimented. "My, that looks nice, Kaoru."  
  
A bell rang. Kaoru frowned and said, "Damn. Someone's calling. I'll go get that."  
  
A minute later, she came back with Soujiro with her. "Kenhisn!" She said happily, "Sou-chan has decided to join us!" Kenshin grinned. Soujiro's smiled faded slightly when he saw Kenshin, and nearly disappeared when he saw the table. "Oh-h, Kaoru, you're cooking dinner tonight..." he stammered. Kaoru nodded maliciously.  
  
He smiled again, like a clown, turned to leave, and said, "I'll leave Kenshin and you be. Let you two get closer." Kenshin grabbed his arm and whispered, "Oh no you don't". Loudly, he proclaimed, "WHY SOUJIRO. It is SO nice to see you! Now, I wouldn't want to prevent you from tasting Kaoru's cooking! Stay, stay and eat!" Kaoru smiled even wider. Soujiro was too polite to refuse. But he muttered to Kenshin, "I'll get you for this."  
  
Kenshin stomached large spoonfuls of the.....stuff, and Kaoru happily ate it p. Yahiko ran away screaming, when he tried it, and Soujiro politely ate a small portion.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin gagged. A piece of evil...whatchamacallit was stuck in his throat. Soujiro cried, "He's choking! Help me, Kao!" They pounded his back and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Kenshin gagged it up. Kaoru sadly hung her head.  
  
"You choked on my Meatloaf." Kenshin drank water and said he was sorry, but he didn't think he could eat anymore. Kaoru replied it was okay, she understood because he nearly choked, and how much of an appetite can you have after something like that?  
  
BY the time Kenshin went home, he felt himself lucky to be alive.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
SORRY IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT!  
  
I hope you liked it anyways! R/R! I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove getting reviews!!!!!!!!!  
BYE BYE! 


	6. Ew Is Kenshin wearing Makeup? And is Aos...

THAT CUTE WAITRESS KAORU!

A/N: Sessha is pretty. Sessha has pretty red hair. Sessha has pretty scar. Sessha is Himura Kenshin, and I am obsessed with my stunning good looks! ^_^ (Haha, it's a joke with my friends: You know those support groups where people are like, I'm blah blah and I have a problem! Haha)

I no own RK by the way.

~~~~~~~~

6: Ew, Is Kenshin wearing _makeup_? And is Aoshi _laughing_?

~~~~~~~

Kenshin woke up in the morning, by his little sister Tsubame. She was 15, and much more socially-well adjusted than he was. 

"KENSHIN! Wake UP! You HAVE to take me to school!" She whined.  "EW! What is that...that......" She pulled him to his mirror, disgusted. Kenshin gasped.

He had a HUGE zit on his forehead! His perfect, milky complexion ruined by a nasty part of his puberty! Usually he wouldn't care-but now he had a _girlfriend_. What would _she_ think?!

Tsubame flipped her short, dark hair. "I have a solution." She rummaged in her purse, and found a small compact. "We have the same skintone, don't we?" She mused. She opened the blue compact and took out the brush. 

A minute later, she came away. "It lasts for twelve hours, avoid sweating, water, or liquids of any sort." Kenshin studied the trouble spot. It was gone! He couldn't see any trace of it left. Like magic! He worshipped the sheer power of the sheer powder. 

Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Hey, Tsubame," he drawled, smirking, "What do _you_ look like without makeup?" he joked.

She fixed him with a to-kill look. "Don't ask, don't tell," she replied shortly and turned on her heel. "We're gonna be late, by the way." He blanched, and threw on his uniform, loosely tying his tie and not tucking in his shirt.

He soon forgot the sage words of his sister, "avoid water".

After school, the gang realized no homework existed that day. So they decided to go swimming in the lake. They split up to get their stuff, and all met at Misao's.

Sanosuke wore blue Hawaiian print trunks, Kenshin wore red, Aoshi, black, Soujiro green, and Saitou, black. They all wore shirts, whether they were white t-shirts or wife-beaters.

Megumi hung all over Sano in a black thong bikini, wearing a large t-shirt over it. Misao sidled up to Aoshi, who scratched his head awkwardly. She wore a green tankini with matching boy short bottoms, her cover up being a terry-cloth dress in an emerald green. Kaoru stood with Kenshin, wearing a blue two-piece with tankini and bikini, covered by jean shorts and a t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on it. Soujiro and Saitou stood by, the seventh and eighth wheels.

They drove to the "lake", which was in fact, a clear, fresh water pond in that same stretch of woods(the one where Kao & Ken......). It had a sort of cliff over it, that they could climb and dive off or just sunbathe. The pool started shallow, but got to be really dep. The girls brought inner tubes, and the guys brought water guns. They set their bags down, and scaled the cliff, laying out all their towels. 

The girls took off their cover ups, and the guys watched intently as if they were stripping down. They received large bumps on their heads when Sano made a stupid comment, that had to do with their "big, bouncy, balloons".

Megumi sat, just looking at the view, on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Saitou PUSHED her over the edge. She fell, screaming. A few seconds later, they heard a splash. 

Minutes later, Megumi emerged, wet, with a murderous glare. Saitou backed away slowly, and hid behind Kenshin. "Save meeee, Kenshin!!" he cried. Megumi stomped over and picked him up and flung him bodily over the side. (Yeah, amazing what adrenaline can do, eh?)

They heard not a small splash this time, as Megumi had turned her embarrassing fall into a graceful dive, but Saitou had just screamed and screamed. They heard, instead, a sickening thunk-ker-splash, as if Saitou had done a belly flop from a three-story building. When he came back up, he was sopping wet and had a giant red welt forming on his stomach, which he rubbed ruefully.

Soujiro smiled even wider(is that possible?) and cracked, "Hey Saitou, have a nice swim?" When Saitou gleefully replied, "Yep," everyone broke out laughing. Well, everyone except for Aoshi. 

Aoshi: ....

They took turns diving into the pond. When it came time for Kenshin to dive in, he did so with grace that other males lacked. When he came back up, however, everyone stared at him in horror and disbelief. Kaoru, who had dived after Kenshin, came up, smiling. 

"Hey, guys whatcha looking at?" They sat in silence. Sano pointed at Kenshin's face, and Aoshi burst out laughing. 

Kenshin Oro-ed and stared at Aoshi. So did everyone else. Aoshi doesn't laugh.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and he turned around. She gasped. "Oh. My God. Are you...wearing _make-up?_"

He grabbed a mirror lying on a towel and saw...

HIS FACE WAS MELTING!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and ran around in circles until Misao tripped him.  "It's you FOUNDATION, you m**_oro_**n!!!

"ORO!!!!!!!! I KNOW I KNOW! THE ZIT IS NASTY!" he cried.

"No, It's not the zit that freaked me out...." began Sano.

"....It's the _make up_." emphasized Megumi, flinching.

Stuttering, Kenshin told them of his plight that morning. Kaoru nodded knowingly. "She should have given you waterproof." Kenshin looked confused.

"There is waterproof?" 

All three girls nodded. He looked at their flawless complexions. "Are you wearing waterproof?" The girls fixed him with a glare. He took a towel and swiped at Misao's face. A dab of powder came off. 

The guys were interested now. "What do you look like when you don't wear makeup?" asked Sano cautiously. 

The girls sent a murderous look his way. The guys backed off, warily.

Aoshi was still laughing,

--------------------------------------_____-------------

END! Sorry it was so short! (and bad.......)

Haha, that chapter was kinda pointless. It could have been a one-shot, for all I care. Anyways, It happened when I was watching That's so Raven, when this guy gets a zit and she covers it up with foundation, and well, you know the deal.

I SWEAR the next one will be better! I have a ttwist comin soon....i gotta change the summary a little. 

OK! 'till next time!

BTW, I DON'T expect any reviews. It wasn't good ^~^; 

Heck-the next chapter might be up later today or tomorrow! 

HAPPY EASTER, PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Engagement from Hell

=-=-=-=-=

7:Engagment from hell. 

A/N: I no is owning RK! This is gonna be a Romance/Romance chappie, folks! Lots of drama and fluff!

R/R! Enjoy!!

=-=-=-=-=

One day, Kenshin was at Kaoru's house, "studying". She giggled at Kenshin's kisses on her neck as she picked up a ringing phone. "Hello?" she spoke into it, chuckling. Kenshin was now nosing the hair on the ape of her neck. She listened and answered, "Yes. This is Kamiya Kaoru." She listened some more. Her face fell. "I see, yes....okay....okay...I'll see you then. Bye." She put the phone down. Kenshin kissed her and asked, "Who was it?" Kaoru pushed him and his kiss away, and answered, "Kenshin, I need to tell you something."

Kenshin sat down, concerned. She paced in front of him. "When I was little, my parents, they arranged a marriage for me." Kenshin paled. 

"And he just arrived at the airport. That was his father. I am to pick them up at the airport." She wiped away some tears. "I'm sorry Kenshin! I love you! But...you have to go home now. I'll call you..." Kenshin gave her a kiss.

"I love you too. Good bye." He picked up his things and left.

-------------------------++++----------------------

Kaoru got dressed up after Kenshin left. She wiped her tears away. She had never even met this guy before! And she was supposed to _marry him?_ She squirmed into a little sky blue dress. She tied her hair up with a ribbon. She slipped her feet into platform sandals. She grabbed her purse and looked in the mirror. She looked good, sadly enough. 

She considered looking awful to drive these people away, but she decided that would disgrace her family. 

She climbed into one of her cars, and drove sullenly to the airport. There, she looked around for the two men. She saw a father with a son about her age, and started to walk towards them, when a lady came up and kissed the man. The wife of her fiancé's father was dead. She searched until she found a well groomed middle aged man with a very handsome companion, just her age. 

"Seijirou Hiko?" she asked the older man tentatively. He nodded and motioned to his son. "Also Seijirou Hiko?" she asked. The son nodded and she held out her hand. The father shook it, but the son lifted it to his lips and kissed her fingers. She was repulsed at being kissed by anyone but Kenshin, but she put on a smile and introduced herself. 

They informed her they had their baggage and they loaded up her car and left. The younger Hiko sat in the front with her, while the older man sat in the backseat. 

----------+++---------

Kenshin sat on his bed, depressed. Hours ago he had found out his love had a fiancé. He sighed. The phone rang, and he grabbed it right away. "Hello?" he practically shouted into the phone.

Kaoru cringed. "Kenshin it's me."

"Oh. So how did the......you know, thing go?"

Kaoru flopped onto her bed. "Well at least his dad left. Horrible! That boy is so...so..."

Kenshin sat up straight. His eyes narrowed at Kaoru's tone. "What did he do?"

"Oh Kenshin, he was wonderful!"

"Oro!"  
  
"He was polite, handsome, funny, handsome, nice, and oh so handsome!"

"I GET IT I GET IT!!!"

"I have to got o dinner with him tomorrow night, though. I'm sorry."

"But tomorrow is-" Kenshin flopped down desolately.  

"I know...Our one month anniversary. I'm sorry Kenshin. I couldn't say no."

Kenshin opened the two boxed on his bedside table. " It's all right, Kaoru. I understand. We can do it the next night."

"I promise, Kenshin, I do."

"All right then.....Bye."

"'bye."

And they hung up. Kenshin stared at the contents of his boxes. A long one held a long stemmed rose and a lovely gold necklace set with a sapphire. 

The other held a diamond ring.

----------=-=-=-=====-----------------------

The next night

---------=-=-=-====-----------------------------

Kaoru sadly sat on her bed, wearing nothing but a robe from her shower. Hiko was going to take her out to a very classy resteraunt. On her anniversary. She threw her face into a pillow and screamed. 

Hiko came into the room. "I heard you scream, are you all right?" Kaoru sat up. She looked a mess. 

He was grinning amusedly. She glared at him. What was so funny? He cleared his throat and said, "Your robe-" She looked down and saw her robe had opened up. She blushed and fixed it. He turned to leave.

Kaoru had not mentioned to Kenshin that Hiko was staying with her, living in the room next to hers for the next three weeks. School was out, so she wasn't able to escape to see Kenshin.

She brushed her hair until her locks fell in long, shining waves. She applied makeup. Her lips were a bright crimson, and her nails matched perfectly. She put on brown eyeliner that accented her skin. She put on her evening dress. It was black, and fell to her ankles. It had slight slits on both sides. The back was nonexistent, and the front was very low-cut. The material draped over he breasts and around the back. The material was a flowing silk. It hugged her hips  and her bust, and when she turned, it sparkled. She wore matching shoes, and she wore silver jewelry. She left her hair down.

She sighed and grabbed a black purse and threw on black heels. "Ready, Hiko?" He stepped out of his room dressed in a tuxedo. "Yes." She fumed inwardly. This was going to be a long night. _Just remember Kenshin_, she chided herself.

He drove her to a fancy restaurant. He guided her inside, and she recoiled. He had not put his hand on her back, but actually inside the folds of cloth and had grasped her bare waist.

He seemed put off, but then said, "Oh, I'm _sorry_. I didn't realize..." Kaoru shot him a appraising glance, and murmured, "It's all right."

They finally were seated, and she leaned over to talk to him. He listened, his eyes downcast.

_Come on, lean over...just a little bit more...._he thought to himself. Oh no, he was't listening, he was staring at her cleavage, which was revealed due to the low, low, low neckline. 

Their dishes arrived, and Kaoru leaned back. Hiko sighed and picked up his fork.

+++

Kenshin sat alone on his bed. He was trying to read an American book. It was called "To Kill a Mockingbird". He did not understand a lot of the words, for they didn't seem to be in any English he ever learned.  He tried not to think about Kaoru, but he couldn't help it.

He wondered about who this guy was, what he did, what he was doing. To Kaoru. HIS Kaoru.

+++

When they had finished dinner, Hiko led Kaoru to the car. When they arrived again at her house, they walked in. He followed her to the upper level, then down the hall. Kaoru wondered if he was following her, but decided he was only trying to get back to his room.

She entered her room, and he followed her. She didn't notice this until she heard the door slam shut. She whipped around. Hiko locked the door.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight." Hiko licked his lips. She backed off.

"Don't do this, Hiko," warned Kaoru. Hiko approached her, taking off his blazer and undoing his tie. "I thought you were better than this!" she pleaded as she backed into the corner.

"Hah! It was all a play, to fool my father! Obsessed with honor, and respect, hah!" Hiko untucked his shirt.

Kaoru was a master in sleight of hand. She opened her purse and dialed up Kenshin(speed dial #1! ^_^) on her cell phone. She put the phone behind her as she pretended to plead with the maddened Hiko.

+=+

Kenshin sat up as he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he asked into it. He heard muffled voices. 

"No Hiko, don't!"

"You Kamiya whore, I'll get you!"

He listened.

"Hiko, this is _my house_!"

Okay, so they were at Kaoru's house.

"Yeah, with no one home!"

Okay, so they were alone.

"This is even my _bedroom!_"

Bedroom. Got it. Kenshin hung up the phone and ran for his car. 

+-=-+

Kaoru kicked out, high heeled shoes connecting with Hiko's shin. He cried out and rushed at her. He tore her dress from her shoulder, snarling. "I'll make you pay for that, you bitch!" 

Kaoru pummeled at his chest and face with her tiny hands, but Hiko was too big and strong. He picked her up and threw her out of the corner, snarling. 

He grabbed her arms and sat on top of her, grinning madly. She tried to put up a struggle, but Hiko was too strong for her, and quickly overpowered her. He leaned down and licked her cheek. "I have you now, my pretty little slut!" he tood her up and commanded her to undress. She refused, grabbing the closest thing to her, a book. He commanded, "Take off the dress or I will for you!"

She again refused, chucking the book at his head. He dodged this easily and grabbed her. He tore off her dress and undergarments, and was taking off his pants. Kaoru was screaming, screaming.

And Kenshin entered the room.

=-=-=-=-=-=

END! I hope you enjoy4ed this chapter! I got kind of carried away, I know. I couldn't think of anyone else off the top of my head except Hiko. So, I pretended he had a son and molded his little character to fit what I needed. Mwahahaa, ReviEW!!!

See that button? Press **GO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Only if you want more story, that is) doo do doo doo doooooooooo...


	8. Ten Minutes Too Late

That Cute Waitress  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: WOTCHIKAAA!!! Hello, my fellow RK zombies! Yes, I'm a little perky today. That is because I drank a Coca Colaaaah. And I;m talking to my (also hyper) friend on the phone. Mwahahaha! This chappie is gonna be kinda Drama/Angsty-y. KK!  
  
Ooohhh, Rated R for sexual content!  
  
==================-======================  
  
8: Ten Minutes too Late.  
  
Kenshin's eyes glittered dangerously. "Let her go."  
  
Hiko mimicked him, and moved closer to Kaoru, taking his pants and anything under them off. He grabbed Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin! Help! Please!" he cried, struggling. Hiko sneered at Kenshin and held Kaoru up to him, thrusting.  
  
As she cried out in pain and terror, Kenshin's eyes widened. "NO!" he cried, and rushed towards her.  
  
The room seemed endlessly large, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hiko thrusting, laughing, Kenshin running, and Kaoru screaming, and yelling, and crying, always crying. Kenshin was fast, but nature worked faster.  
  
By the time Kenshin reached him, it was too late.  
  
It was done.  
  
Kenshin grabbed Hiko and threw him away. He punched him violently in the stomach, and kicked him repeatedly. After a brutal beating, Hiko was rendered unconscious and bleeding. As Kenshin breathed heavily, the only sound in the room was Hiko's shallow breathing and Kaoru's inconsolable sobs.  
  
Kenshin's eyes slowly turned from amber to violet again, and he wiped his face. Hioko had gotten in a few hits. He had a split lip and a black eye.  
  
Kaoru clutched herself and wept. Kenshin went over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The front door opened, and the parents entered the house.  
  
Ten minutes too late. Just ten minutes.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A week or so later....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The engagement had been called off. Hiko was arrested for battery and rape. Kenshin was beating himself up for not being fast enough. Kaoru's friends and family were concerned for her. Misao and Megumi spent their time comforting her, brining her presents and comforts.  
  
Kaoru was pregnant, not to mention scarred for life by that awful experience, and lost her purity.  
  
Her slim frame was filling out, day by day.  
  
===  
  
Kenshin and Sano walked along. Kenshin had been silent nearly all the time since the incident. He spoke seldomly, only speaking in full sentences to Kaoru.  
  
"Look, man, you couldn't have done anything. I'm sorry." Sano patted his friend's back.  
  
==-==  
  
Kaoru hadn't spoken much either. She had cried bitterly when she heard the news. She was silent to most, except for Kenshin. While during the day, she never uttered a word, she was heard screaming and wailing at night, reliving the drama she had been put through.  
  
============-=-=-=-=  
  
NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!!!  
  
Lol, I hope you liked! Woah! I bet you never saw that comin, did ya? Huh? Huh? Ooh, sorry so short. I thought I'd let you wait a lil while...he, he, he.  
  
Poor Kaoru! Wait till you see what other evil, sad things this girl has to go through. Boohooo!  
  
Yeah, for this chappie I'll accept flames here are a few ideas:  
  
THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE KAORU PREGNANT!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! 


	9. The Courtroom Chaos

That Cute Waitress Kaoru!

A/N: Hmm..(takes out notepad)Let's see...eat breakfast, check...go to school, check...make people threaten to dismember my body...check. Okay! My day's all done! ^_^

No, I don't own RK. HOW many times must I say that?? *sighs*

==-==

9:Sadsadasadsadstory

Kaoru patted her swollen belly. It had been five months since that..incident which had resulted in her baby's conception. She had only come back from the doctor's, and she had found out her baby was to be a boy. 

She had bounced back from her slump with a vengeance. She excelle din her schoolwork, spent more time on the phone or out with her friends than ever, but she still had nightmares.

Kenshin, too, had changed. He spent a lot of time supporting her emotionally. He had given up nearly al his spare time to help her with anything she needed. 

Kaoru tried playing the sports she loved to play, but the cramps and the added weight was just too much. She couldn't even play baseball, her favorite of all sports. "Yeah, like I'm gonna stand there and have baseballs chucked at my unborn son," she joked. (A/N: Haha, I got that from my pregnant Lit. teacher concerning the student-teacher baseball game)

+=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=+

Kaoru picked up the phone ad dialed up Misao. "Hello?" answered Misao.

"Hey, Misao. This is Kaoru."

"Oh, hey (giggle). What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just....bored, I guess. Nothin to do here than figure out which maternity dresses make me look the least pregnant."

"Oh...(giggle, giggle). Okay, then, so what you wanna talk about?"

Kaoru was stupefied. Misao was not exactly a giggler. Well, not lately anyways. "I dunno..." she heard a click on th eline and said, "Oh, Misao, Can you hold on? I got call waiting."

"Sure (giggle giggle!)"

Kaoru pressed flash and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Kaoru? Kamiya?"

"Yes, who is this, please?"

"I'm Mr. Brown, " the man said. Kaoru snickered. Brown? Who the hell was named _Brown_? "I am Hiko's lawyer." Oh, that shut her up, and shut her up good. 

"Mr. Brown, can you hold on a moment?"

"Certainly."

Kaoru pressed flash once again and heard, "(giggle giggle) Aoshi stop it! (muffled voice in background) _Yes_, I want to do it, but _not right now_!  Kaoru needs my help support! Just _wait!_" Kaoru waited a second while she heard some rustles, and then said, "Misao?"

"Ahem, yes?"

"I need to call you back later."

"Okay, bye."

Kaoru waited a second, and heard Misao say, "Heehee, we can do it _now_," before she hung up. Pressing flash one more time, she said, "Mr. Brown?" 

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"Mr. Hiko's trial is next Tuesday morning. Nine O'clock. That is all I want to say."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Good day."

Kaoru slammed down the receiver. 

-----=-----

TUESDAY MORNING

Kaoru sat in the courtroom, with prosecution.  

Judge Taylor(yes, from To Kill a Mockingbird) called, "Defense team, please begin."

A short, stocky man, who called himself Mr. Blue, (Kaoru wondered, what the hell is up with these names?) said a short speech and called up Hiko to the stand. 

Hiko took a vow, and the defense began the interrogation.

"Please tell us what happened on the aforementioned night?"

"Well, I took Miss Kaoru out to dinner. We came back, and she took me to her room. She then proceeded to seduce me-"

"By seduce, what do you mean?"

"I mean that she took off her clothing, and made me do the same. She then pulled me onto her bed and began touching and kissing me. She begged me to have sex with her," lied Hiko without blinking.

"Did you have sexual intercourse with this woman?"

"Ohh, yeah-I mean, yes."

"But did you do it with or without her consent?" Mr. Blue stared Hiko in the eyes.

"I did do it, with her consent. As I said, she begged me to do this. She told me she'd die without my cock up her-"

"Ahem..." Mr. Blue said and Hiko shut up.

Kaoru clenched her fist and bit her lip until she tasted blood. Hiko was lying, lying through his teeth! 

"Yes, please continue," Mr. Blue egged. 

"Well, when we were finished, she slapped me. Then she beat me up. This is a very violent girl. I did not hit back, for I was raised a gentleman. When she finished, she called her boyfriend, who came, and then they made up a lie, which I am sure they will tell."

Kaoru jumped out of her chair and stormed to Hiko. She accomplished two punches on his face before the bailiff pulled her off.

"See!" cried Hiko, clutching his nose. "See what I mean! So violent!"

In the hubbub that followed, Kaoru was yelling that it was all a lie, many people trying to calm her down, and Judge Taylor banged his gavel so hard that everyone shut up immediately. "Miss Kamiya! Please refrain from such...VIOLENCE in my court! You will have your turn _later_."

As the prosecution cross-examined Hiko, he lied flawlessly.

"Ahem, so the police say they found you bleeding and unconscious. I suppose this would have happened during the beating?"

Hiko nodded.

"Then, how do you know they did all of the things you claimed happened after the beating? The boyfriend? The lie?"

"Oh, well, I heard it all, and then they knocked me out again."

Finally, the prosecution presented their case.

"Miss Kamiya, to the stand."

Kaoru was sworn in, and then sat at the stand.

"Miss Kamiya, please tell us about what happened?" her lawyer, Miss Tae, looked at her with kind eyes. 

Kaoru relayed the events of that night. When she got to the part about the actual rape, she broke down crying. 

Bringing her a box of tissues, Tae continued the questioning. The defense cross examined her, then she was off the stand. They next called up Kenshin, who told them of what happened. 

Finally, the opposing sides made their final appeals to the jury, who then went into a room.

A few hours later, court came to order again, and the jury filed in.

"I trust you have come to a verdict?" Judge Taylor raised his eyebrows.

A tall woman with dark hair nodded. "Yes, your honor. We find the defendant....."

+_+_+_+_+_+

MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TOO BEE CONTINUEDD!!!!!!!  
  
  
(Hey-review! Tell me in a review whether Hiko should be found guilty or innocent!)

I expect lots and lots of reviews or......

....

.....

....

I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA!!!!


	10. Er, short chappie!

---10: Sadness---  
  
A tear trickled down Kaoru's cheek as the rain tat-tatted on the windshield of the car. A silence hung over the occupants of the limo. The windshield wipers went swish-swish.  
  
She had lost the case. The jury had found Hiko innocent. Bribery was suspected.  
  
She leaned her head on Kenshin's chest, and he put his arm around her. More tears fell, tears of sadness and anger.  
  
(-------------------Two months later--)  
  
Kaoru kicked on a pair of flip flops. Summer break was here! Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and she were all going to the beach for a week.  
  
When they arrived, Kaoru sat on a towel while Misao and Aoshi frolicked in the waves. Kaoru was having back pains and morning sickness, so she just sat there. Kenshin sat beside her, ever faithful.  
  
Megumi and Sano were having their own little argument.  
  
Sano defended himself, "It was just a glance! I mean, really! A peepette, if you will!"  
  
Megumi disagreed. "You were staring! Gaping! Ogling! You were drooling!" cried she.  
  
"Oh, please-" Sano began.  
  
"No! Shut up Sano! Every time you see a pretty girl with big boobs and wearing a g-string, you go completely horny!"  
  
"Do not," Sano protested. But, well, his argument was dashed as a pretty girl walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Megumi crossed her arms. Sano noticed this and said loudly, "I have a girlfriend! Now go away!" The girl shrugged and left. "See? I'm faithful. I felt not one thing towards her."  
  
Megumi pointed down below Sano's waist. He looked down and blushed, "Maybe just a little bit not?"  
  
Aoshi sat in the shallow end of the water, meditating. Misao was tired of this behavior while she was trying to have fun. She pouted. She had even bought a new bikini just for this occasion.  
  
She snuck up on him and pounced, jumping on his shoulders. Aoshi spun around and threw her into the deeper shallows.  
  
Spluttering, Misao reared her head. "Hey what's the big idea?" she cried placing her hands on her hips. Aoshi scratched his head balefully.  
  
"Um, sorry...reflex," he muttered.  
  
Pushing up imaginary sleeves, Misao stomped over to Aoshi. He trembled at the murderous glare in her eyes.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin were having laughing fits at their friends' behavior.  
  
Misao dragged Aoshi by his ear into deeper water, then pushed him under. Not that she was that much stronger than Aoshi, he was letting her.  
  
She gave a yelp as a pair of hands pulled her under. Kaoru and Kenshin sat and waited. About a minute had passed and they didn't come up. Now Kaoru was getting worried. "Kenshin? Can you-?" He nodded and waded in.  
  
About thirty seconds later, he came out of the water. "They're all right," he informed Kaoru. "In fact-they're doing-euh-very well." Kaoru took the hint and giggled.  
  
She looked at her watch and sighed. "Six o'clock," she murmered. "Let's go check in. I promised Sano I would."  
  
Kenshin eyed her mockingly. "So you've been talking to Sano lately, have you?" Laughing, Kaoru pushed Kenshin.  
  
They booked two rooms, three to each room. They returned to the beach, and Kaoru handed out keys.  
  
A few days passed rather uneventfully, but on Wenesday...  
  
--=-=--  
  
Kaoru sat again on the towel. Kenshin had gone to buy snow cones. She saw Megumi slapping Sano for trying to see parts of a girl who was tanning topless.  
  
Misao and Aoshi had bought a few umbrellas, and had set them up so that no one could see what they were doing. The umbrellas moved violently every now and then.  
  
Suddenly, sweat beaded up on her forehead as convulsions tore through her stomach. Eyes wide, she groaned. No way! This was two months two early. Threads of pain that burned like fire raced through her abdomen. Panting and gasping for breath, she choked out, "Someone-please help..."  
  
=====================----=====================  
  
Heyy! Sorry that chappy was way too short! Hehe, I really have this awful writer's block, so I am really sorry for the late updates! Also, I have exams next week, then graduation, and lots of other stuff I gotta do-so sorry if I take a while to update! Mwehehe.....I am evil... 


	11. Ouch

That Cute Waitress 

Chapter 11

Whoo thought it was time for an update! Sorry, I have been swamped! I have had like no time to write. Actually, I became obsessed with Inu Yasha (hehehe...) and just kept reading those fics. 

Actually, I had chapter 11 written, and then I saved it, then wrote chapter 12 on the same document, because I was going to "Save as..." but I forgot and overwrote 11. So I was like, pshh screw that I am so not writing 11 again!! SO I waited awhile until re writing it.

Actually, my best friend is moving to Nevada and I am throwing her a farewell party today but I took some time to write this. So, R&R~!

Enjoy!!!!!

(No, I don't own RK)

---=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaoru's pupils dilated as the convulsions tore through her abdomen. She croaked out three words before she blacked out. 

"_Someone...help....me...._"

Kenshin was walking back to her, carrying two snowcones. He was pretty pissed off, because he was supposed to get one Rainbow, one Blueberry. But _no,_ that dumb ass vendor couldn't do that. _No_, that vendor just _had_ to give him two Rainbows. He frowned. _I mean, is it _so_ hard to get a _SNOW CONE_ order right? One Blueberry, one Rainbow. Not to mention that (*&@#%&ing vendor wouldn't replace of refund...The nerve! If it was me, I would have pulled him apart!_

As you might tell, Kenshin the _gentleman_ was fading slowly into Kenshin the _Sano_.

As he approached the beach chairs, his sharp eyes and instinct told him something wasn't right. A figure was writhing in the sand, as if it had fallen. Dropping the snowcones, Kenshin rushed with god-like speed to her side. Kaoru's lips were cracked and dry, and her skin was a deadly pale, a contrast to even staying in the sun for so long. She was dripping sweat, and was clutching her abdomen. Every now and then she would shudder, as if something was tearing her apart.

At that time, some raindrops decided to fall. Disappointed, Misao and Aoshi emerged from the beach umbrellas, and Sano and Megumi gave up the arguing because they had nothing to argue about because Sano had no pretty girls to gawp at because the gawp-able pretty girls had all left the beach when it started raining. (Did you get that? I sure as hell didn't!!)

"Hey Himura!" yelled Misao obnoxiously. "What's wrong?" Kenshin looked up, his face grim. 

==========================-

Kaoru woke up in a brightly lit white room. She wore an uncomfortable smock of sorts. Her eyes were blurred, but as they came into focus, she could make out two figures. "Megumi? Misao?" she rasped. They nodded, tears of joy? sadness? in their eyes. 

In a wavering voice which betrayed her outer calm appearance, Megumi said, "Kaoru, your baby..."

That was the moment that Kaoru noticed her stomach. It was back to a small size, which made her happy. Giddy that she could wear normal clothes and not get strange looks from people, she grinned. But then again, her body felt strangely _empty_.  

"So...my baby?" 

Misao choked on a sob. "Kaoru, your baby-"  
  


========-========

Thy guys sat in the waiting room, dozing. Well Aoshi was meditating, not dozing, because, well, _that's Aoshi for ya._ But a wail that arose from Room 219 woke them. Well, woke Kenshin and Sano, but just snapped Aoshi out of his trance. Room 219? That was Kaoru's room. But, well, the guys didn't know that. So they went back to sleep and meditaion.

========-======

Kaoru sulked in her limo, looking out the window. Her face shone with tears in the light of the passing street lights. When the limo entered her gates, she dried her tears and took a deep breath.

"Hello, dear, home a little early?" her mother asked as she entered the room. Kaoru nodded, giving her a big hug. 

"Well, Kaoru, something seems...._different_ about you.." her father scrutinized. Kaoru flinched. "Oh yeah, that's it!" said her father sarcastically, "You were _pregnant_ at the beginning of the week. What happened?" 

"Umm the baby was early so I gave it up for adoption," said Kaoru quickly, darting upstairs. The mom and dad look confused and scratched their heads.

"But we were supposed to be grandparents?"

**************************************

Kenshin wandered over to Kaoru's house a little while later. Upon opening the door, Kaoru's parents gave Kenshin a puzzled look. "Wha-what happened?" they asked.

Kenshin frowned. She didn't tell them? "Wellll, it happened like this-" he began.

=--------

Kaoru sat on her bed when she heard the doorbell. Her parents got the door. A few minutes later.........."HEY KAORU!!! WE WANNA WORD WITH YOU!" Groaning, Kaoru pulled herself off the bed and trudged downstairs.

---------=

Ahem, I tried fitting some humor in there, but I guess it doesn't really go with the drama....sorry!

Special thanks to **Rynn Abhorsen**! Thanks a lot for that pregnancy information, it was really nice and thoughtful!

OK SO HERE'S THE DEAL- I HAVE CHAPTER 12, 13, and 14 READY!!! (yay!) IF YOU WANT THEM:

Chapter 12-I'll post it after 10 reviews.

Chapter 13-20 reviews after 12.

Chapter 14-30 reviews after 13.

SO Y'ALL BETTER GET TO THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!

READY, GET SET, GO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Whooops

That Cute Waitress 

Chapter 12-

+_+_|+_||||||||||||+______________++++++++_-----=\\\\+|||||||

Soooooo this is TEN REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER!!!

BTW IM TRYIN TO GET THINGS BACK ON HUMOR'S TRACK SO BEAR WITH ME!!

ANOTHER UNIMPORTANT FACT ON MY LIFE: I'm doing horseback riding and my legs hurt and my class is ABF2!!! :-D 

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. And never will. Get over it.

Anyways, I had better get rolling!!! R&R~!!!!

====================+++++++++++++++++++++====================

TWO MONTHS LATER AND BACK IN SCHOOL:

Kaoru took up her least favorite pastime-studying. Her parents and Soujiro's parents were going out on a business trip together, so Soujiro and Kaoru were going to stay together.  

Kaoru's mother looked sternly at her daughter. "You and Soujiro will be staying at his house. There will be no shenanigans, you hear?" 

Kaoru's father laughed and chided his wife. "Dear, two things to remember: (1) Kaoru is a trustworthy and honest girl. (2) This is SUJIRO we're talking about! Kaoru and Sou? YEAH RIGHT!!" He and Kaoru had a hearty laugh. 

Mrs. Kamiya pursed her lips severely. "WE are going to be gone for two weeks, and our daughter is staying in a house, alone with a boy. Who knows what would go on? I would feel much better if there was some adult supervision or protection of sorts." 

Kaoru sighed. "Mommy, the maids are gonna be there. The servants, remember?" 

Her mother snorted.

Meanwhile, Soujiro was relieving the same speech.

==========================================================================--

            "Bye-bye!" crooned the four paremts as they entered a limo. "Be good! We'll see you soon!" Kaoru and Soujiro waved goodbye to their parents. They drove off, and Kaoru turned to Soujiro.

            "Sou," she whined, "we need to study! That huge chem test is tomorrow!"

            His haughty reply was, "You have to study. I'm acing that subject." Kaoru implored him with her puppy-dog-bambi-eyed-teary-faced look. "Fine, fine, I'll tutor you!" _This is gonna be a long night, _Sou thought. _I'd better order some pizza._  "Ok let me order some pizza then we'll study, got it?" Kaoru nodded, unpacking her books and notebooks all over Soujiro's kitchen table.

|||||||||||||||||||

            Kenshin needed a job. He needed money. His parents were through with giving him raises and advances on his allowance. "You're not getting your allowance until you're eighty years old!" cried his father in exasperation. Unfortunately, the only job he could find was as a pizza delivery guy for the Pizza Experience, a pizza place that tripled as a teen hangout and rock and roll concert place. Luckily he had a car. Or rather, his father had two cars. Don't worry his mom and dad worked at the same place so they rode in one car.

            "Ahem hem," the potbellied-pockmarked man that sat behind the desk cleared his throat. "Yes, we have an opening for the job of delivery boy. However, there are some requirements you must meet. May I see your driver's license?" he asked with great authority. Kenshin presented this to him, fighting the urge to laugh at the man's pomposity. "Ahem hem, that's in order." Kenshin blinked. _What, does this guy have a frog in his throat or what?_  "Well, I guess that's all." _What happened to 'some requirements'? That was one and I already got the job. _The manager, whose name was Mr. Pickle, by the way, rummaged in a drawer of his desk and pulled something out. "As for the other requirements," _Oh shit,_ Kenshin groaned inwardly.

            He left the office with a uniform and hat, and a light thing to put on top of his car. 

||||||||||||||||||++

            "Hey Kaoru," called Soujiro, "What do you like on your pizza?" Kaoru pondered this a moment then called back, "Pepperoni and pineapples." Soujiro winced, but ordered this on half of the pizza. _How can she eat something so vile? he thought. _She should eat something normal._ What he had ordered on his half of the pizza was anchovies, strawberries, and chocolate chips. _

            "D'you want something to drink?" the smiling boy asked. "I've got Coke, Sprite, and, uhhh, Orange Juice," he said, naming the contents of his fridge. 

            "Coke is good," Kaoru replied. _Anything to keep me awake. Soujiro walked back carrying two glasses of Coke, when his dog ran by, tripping him. Kaoru had turned around to get her glass. And it spilled. Alllll over her outfit. _

            "Whoops..." Soujiro muttered. "Uhhh hold on lets see if we can find you dry clothes."  Kaoru's bag had found itself in a similar predicament earlier when Soujiro's dog had felt like taking a whiz inside the house. Kaoru swore she was ready to murder that canine.

            Kaoru had to  wear a bathrobe until Soujiro could find clothes. Her clothes, _All_ of them, were being washed by the maids. His mom's closet was locked, so there were no girl clothes for Kaoru to wear. She had to make do with a pair of blue boxers that Soujiro had found, and a white button down shirt. She looked like John Travolta without the socks. Or sunglasses. She had just found them and were dressing in them when the doorbell rang. (Soujiro was still loking for something more decent.

            /+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++\

            Kenshin looked at his next delivery's address. Great. Soujiro's house. Maybe Sou could tell him where Kaoru had been the last week. He hadn't seen her for a bit. He looked at what they ordered and made a face. _Pepperoni and Pineapples on one half, the other half anchivies, strawberries, and chocolate chips? Ughhh that's disgusting. Soujiro has a stomach of steel._

            Pulling into their driveway with the large blinking PIZZA EXPERIECE sign on his car, Kenshin made to the door carrying the toxic pizza. He wished he wasn't wearing the stupid uniform, made put of a red and pink striped polo shirt with PIZZA EXPERIENCE on the breast pocket, which had to be tucked into his maroon slacks which had the letters PE and little pictures of Pizzas playing guitar halfway up one leg. Not to mention his PIZZA SHOES which resembled two color bowling shoes in red and pink with pizzas on the shoelaces. His hat? A rockin' and rollin' pizza, of course. (One reason that the manager hired him was because his hair matched so perfectly to the whole color scheme of the outfit.) He rang the doorbell.

            He could hear footsteps inside. A female and familiar voice yelled, "Sou! Pizza guy's here!" Then he heard Soujiro's voice, "Well can you pay him? Money's on the counter. Oh, and put on your clothes first!" "Oh-KAY!" yelled that exasperated voice again. Kenshin frowned. Who did that voice belong to? Well, anyways Soujiro had a girl over and it was late night. Perfect blackmail.

            The door opened and Kenshin gasped.

====================================-=-=-=-=-=

HAHHAHAHHA ME EEEVIL!!!!! 20 REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE REST OF THIS TALE!!!!!!!!!

GO ON!! CLICK GO !!


	13. Haha

That Cute Waitress Kaoru 

Chapter 13

I don't own RK...............or do I?

Hey you all know

Just wat to do

Read

Enjoy

And just #%*@in' review.

-==========================================-

"K-Kenshin," stuttered Kaoru. "Hey there..." But just to make things worse, let's make Soujiro say something stupid right now.

"Oh, and where are you gonna sleep tonight?" asked Soujiro, coming up behind Kaoru. "You can have one of the guest bedroo-uhh hey Kenshin..."

Kenshin was by now swirly eyed and "Oro"-ing. Then he snapped back to normal. (You know how it is...)

"Um, um, um, this isn't what it looks like?" Kaoru said. 

Kenshin nodded, "Right, so I haven't heard from you for like a week, you're sleeping over at some guy's house and wearing his boxers... RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTT..." Kaoru flushed as she realized how this looked.

"Uhm what really happened was that our parents are out of town-"

"-And so Kaoru's staying at my place-"

"-And we were studying-"

"-And I accidentally spilled soda-"

"-All over my dress-"

"-So I had to change-"

"-but the dog peed all over her bag-"

"-so everything's in the wash-"

"-and we couldn't find her any other clothes-"

"-so I had to wear his boxers and shirt-"

"-and then you came...."

Kenshin looked pretty damn doubtful, but nodded anyways. I mean, if you can't trust your girlfriend (or boyfriend in my case) who could you trust?? They invited him in, showing him all of the stuff as evidence, but the doubt still nagged his mina. He stayed a little longer and talked a bit, then he realized he had other pizzas to deliver. "Uh gotta go!"

Kaoru giggled and yelled at his retreating back, "NICE OUTFIT!!!!"

Soujiro closed the door. "Whooo that was close." Kaoru nodded her agreement. 

+----------------*----------------+

Kenshin returned home, when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled as he rushed to get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kenshin..." a familiar male voice said. (What was up with Kenshin that day and not rememberin people's voices??)

"Uhm yeah?"  
  


"I just received a bunch of phone calls..." Kenshin checked the caller ID. Oh, shit it was his boss. "complaining, THAT THEIR PIZZAS WERE COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin flinched. "NEVER LET THE PIZZZZZZAS GO COLD YOU NINCOMPOOP!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin held the phone away from his ear. "LAST WARNING HIMURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a nice night! Goodbye!" the phone played the dial tone. 

"Oroooooo...." muttered the dazed Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

MEANWHILE AT MISAO'S

Misao had a bunch of her girlfriends over (not Kaoru, she had the chem. Test to study for and they all weren't in her chem. class), and they were all sitting outside chatting.

Suddenly Inu Yasha and Kagome walked by. 

"Wench." Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome. **wham!!**

"What you do that for, wench?"

"SIT!" **wham!!**

"What the hell-hey! Look at all the wenches!!" InuYasha cried, noticing Misao and her dumbstrck friends.

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!" Kagome scolded in rapid succession. **wham wham wham wham wham wham**"I'm so sorry about that. He won't bother you again." She apologized.

Inuyasha peeled himself out of the ground, which had a large Inuyasha shaped hole in it. Muttering under his breath, he ran away before Kagome could sit him again. "Hey!" she yelled, running after him.

Misao and her friends just stared.

===========\\\\=\\\

WOW THAT WAS RANDM|OM!!!!!! (that was a really short filler chapter) WELL YA KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter will be much more interesting ;) Promise!!!


	14. Uh oh!

That Cute Waitress 14

=========-=-=-=-=-

A/N: JAAAAAA!!!!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I want to post this, so forget abt those 30 other reviews! I got a good Idea, so.... yeah. Anyways, did you like that little InuYasha cameo? I'll try to put in a few more of those, mind you, theyre not all necessarily InuYasha tho.

First: General review responses: Thanks so much for your reviews! They make me feel warm n fuzzy inside, even the not so nice ones!! Well, they're all pretty nice, I haven't really gotten any TRUE flames. I'd love to write all of the review responses, but that'd take a LOT of space, and it really kind of pisses me off that the story lies, cos it looks so long, but its in truth like only half of what it seems cos the other half is reviews. I'm sorry if my story really, really, changed a lot, but I had terrible writer's block and then there was this little period where I only wrote when I was in a bad mood and made a mistake that completely ruined the story, like that Hiko part. (I thought that might have been a good twist, guess I was wrong. STUPID STUPID ME!! **bang bang bang** oww my head...) So, I know my story got really off track and I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! (Believe me, I hit myself over the head a few times for that ;)) Anyways, I guess this is long enough, so...TO THE STORY!!!

A/N: Oh yeah for all of you who didn't know, YES Kaoru's baby died. :( Sad, I know.

A/N: Hiko will DIE!!!! (mwahahaha he will pay for what he did...don't thin khe got off that easy) *grins evilly*

A/N: I'm RavenWingz, BTW sorry I changed my name cos it didn't really suit me. Me da littleblueblob now!! (LOL everything that I am online is littleblueblob, even my SN and email.)

Disclaimer: I do own RK. *Looks to the left at lawyer, Mr. Brown* Can they really sue me for that? *Looks into distance, sees troupe of ninja-lawyers coming* Uh oh... *Pulls out nun chucks, Mr. Brown pulls out sword* KIIII-YAH!!!!

===================-

Kenshin sat in his room watching TV. He had nothing better to do, as he had been fired from his job...for dropping five pizzas consecutively. He was surfing channels, looking at all of the crap on. "WANNA LOSE THAT EXTRA FLAB?" *click* "Oh George!" "Oh Marcia!" *click* "AND STEP UP! ONE TWO THREE FOUR! AND DOWN-" *click* "Hmm? " he said, leaning in to the screen.

"Nice and clean!" proclaimed a red-haired man that looked incredibly familiar. "Nice and clean!" echoed two little, giggling girls.  Kenshin thought, _How bizarre...that guy looks sooo familiar..._The scene panned over to where a young woman with raven hair and a tall guy chewing on a fishbone stood. _What the hell? That guy looks just like Sano...and that girl reminds me of Kaoru.._ (Twilight Zone music turns on..."Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodooo...") He sighed, shaking off that strange feeling of Déjà vu and traveled down the stairs into the kitchen. His father sat at the table talking on the portable phone. He was nooding.

"All right then...Okay...That's great!...All right then, see you." He turned off the phone and blinked at Kenshin. "Wazzzzzzzzzzzap?" Kenshin drawled.

"KENSHIN!" boomed his father. "Yeah?" "YOUR UNCLE AND COUSIN ARE VISITING TONIGHT-_BE NICE!_" 

Kenshin groaned. _Shit..every time I see that bastard lately I wanna pulverize him_. Meaning his cousin, not his uncle, of course. "Dad...I don't mind uncle, but cousin??" 

This father peered sternly at him and said, "You will behave. No matter what." He punctuated these words with a tap on the table with his finger.

"Pshh," dismissed Kenshin, trying to look nonchalant. 

His father looked skeptically at his son. "Ya sure? I know your cousin has done some...les than savory things, but...he's still your cousin..."

Kenshin stood up. "Ja. Whate'er." He walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Strolling down the street, he realized he had no destination and headed off back home. "Don't know what I am going to do," he muttered. "That I don't" A car passed by and stopped. Then it reversed. 

"Hey Kenshin!" cried Kaoru from the passenger seat. He looked. In the nice, black sportscar, sat Kaoru and Misao, Misao driving. _I don't think I'd ever, ever try that_, he thought, stifling a laugh. He trotted over to speak with them.

"Yeah?" he asked. Kaoru looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"The school is starting a weapons class. You can choose any weapon ever made and they'll find you a teacher. Its kind of a club, actually, extra curricular. Uhm, me and Misao are joining, will you?"  Kaoru pleaded.

Misao grinned and patted a velvet pouch beside her. "Kunais," she remarked. "And a kodachi,"  motioning to a small leather case. "I'm taking both."

"We're on our way to get me a bokken," smiled Kaoru happily. "Are you gonna join the club?" she asked innocently while shooting him an if-you-don't-you-will-die look. _How does she do that?_ Thought Kenshin. Sighing he nodded.  "Shalle we pick something up for you?" asked Kaoru.

"A sakabatou." he replied instantly. Then he frowned. _Where did that come from..? What's a sakabat-whatever??_ Kaoru nodded understandingly, though. "Sure thing. Talk to ya later then?" Kenshin shook his head. "My relatives are visiting," he said sullenly. "I'll call you when they leave, though" 

"Okay, then. Bye." With that, the girls drove off. Kenshin blinked when he stopped waving. Recently, he had been having extreme Déjà vu, and then something like this happens. _Whoops-gotta get home now. Uncle and bastard are comin soon._

So, he headed home.

----------------00-

DING DONG.

Kenshin started down the stairs when he heard the door being opened. 'Hello, my baka brother-in-law!" Kenshin ran down the stairs. "Oh, hello there, my baka nephew!" Enter Mrs. Himura.  "Oh, and the only person in this family who isn't a baka, my dear sister!"  *hug hug hug* There stood his Uncle, his cousin, and two girls he didn't know, who seemed to be worshipping his uncle.

"Hello, uncle Hiko," said Kenshin. "Hello, cousin Hiko," he muttered.

==========\=\=\=\=\

HEYYYYYY!!! GET A REVIEWING!!!!! I AM EVIL ARENT I!!!! Well I am authoress so its my natural right to be evil. :-D


	15. What the?

That Cute Waitress Kaoru. 15.

Hey! Sorry this took so long, but (shields face as many hands prepare to throw sharp objects) I CAN EXPLAIN!! See, I bought my new laptop for school, and I wrote chappie 15 on it. It took me  long time, because I have terrible writer's block. So then, the day I finished it, I had to immediately take my laptop to be formatted by the school. So I thought hey that's okay, I'll just upload it later. They're not going to delete anything! Wellll, when I got it back, everything was deleted. Including the story. I'm sooo sorry! So then, after that, I decided, Hey, I just have to rewrite it. Not that hard. But every time I tried, I just got this writer's block and just couldn't rewrite. But then I decided (nods at sharp pointy objects, set in hands of murderous readers) I decided I'd die if I didn't re write. So, yeah. Here it is!!

 Oh yeah- I'm getting a tonsillectomy on Friday, so I'll be able to write a lot.

OKAY correction-it is now after the tonsillectomy, and I was in too much pain to write, but now, well, I'm gonna finish it today, no matter what!!!

OH YEAH, IT MIGHT Be A LITTLE SHORT, SORRY!

Disclaimer: (don't you just hate these? They take away time you could be reading the story with!!) I don't own RK. What, of I course I don't! I can't believe you actually thought that, ya loser!! Hahaha!!

)()()()()(

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Well, for Kenshin it was. Hiko was a very talkative person. Kenshin and his father sat, eating their food, feeling very left out. 

"Well, I got a teaching job at Kenshin's school!" Kenshin choked. _Oh nooo..._ "And Hiko, here will be attending his school!" _Poop,_ cursed Knenshin mentally.

"HOLY SHI-" he began, but his mother silenced him with a glare. Hiko (Jr.) snickered into his mashed potatoes. "I mean, what class will you be teaching, uncle?"

"Wellll, I actually kind of _made up_ a class." Kenshin's mother cocked an eyebrow. "Well, the school had no weapons class, so I started a kind of weapons club." 

"Ohh," drawled Mrs. Himura knowingly. Seeing the puzzled glances on Kenshin and their son's faces, she explained, "Your uncle is a master in weapons. He knows just about every type there is. Sword, nunchucks, tonfa, mace, all of it." 

"Ah."

][][][][][][

"What is _he_ doing here," growled Koaru as she walked into school the next day. She had just spotted Kenshin...and his cousin.

Misao peered at him and said, "Who? That guy behind Kenshin?" Kaoru nodded. "Hmm," said Misao. "He's actually pretty hot." Kaoru glared at her friend. "What?" Glare. "WHAT?" GLARE. "WHAT? He an ex-boyfriend or something?" DEATHGLARE. "Is that the guy who--? Ooooooh..." 

"But what is he doing with Kenshin?"  Kaoru voiced her concern. Misao shrugged, and they went to greet Kenshin.

"Kamiya Kaoru. Makimachi Misao. Meet Seijiro Hiko. My cousin." Introduced Kenshin in a flat, tortured tone. Hiko bowed gracefully.

"Miss Kaoru, I would like to apologize for the incident which occurred months ago. My father got me ou of jail time, but he did send me to rehab. I swear, I am a changed man."  He then turned to Misao. "I don't believe I've had the honor." He lifted her hand to his lips as she blushed. "Miss Misao Makimachi? You are so beautiful, I wonder if you would-"

He was cut off just as his charm was reaching its highest point. Of course, Aoshi had to be there. Right there. Behind him. And seeing everything. And no one noticed. Not even Misao. Who was completely into Hiko. And blushing like someone whose underwear was just run up the flagpole.

"Misao." Aoshi possessively stepped beside her and placed his hand on her neck, which made her jump. 

"Oh, hehehe, hello, uhm Aoshi, uhm hehehe...uhh, Hiko this is my, euh, boyfriend, Shinomori Aoshi," stammered Misao, her face still glowing red. She giggled nervously as Aoshi's cold blue eyes flased.

He hugged her close to his body and kissed her fiercely. _Hmm, this is the most protective and passionate he's been sine the beach trip,_ thought Misao. Hiko laughed heartily and said, "Well, you're very right to be protective," grinned he, "for your Misao is an attractie little weasel." Misao bristled at being called a weasel, but then he went on, "She is the sexiest weasel I've ever laid eyes on. Especially in that great outfit!"  

Misao cheered up. Aoshi never complimented her like that. He never even noticed her clothes. Misao was proud of the new outfit she wore. Usually she looked like a shapeless little girl, but this outfit was a tank top dress with blue stripes on it and pleats that accentuated her curves. With that she paired a pair of white sneakers and a silver necklace. She also wore her hair down, instead of the usual braid. It was very long and straight. She blushed a Hiko and gave Aoshi a very reproving look.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

By lunch , Hiko had managed to put about five relationships on shaky ground, including Misao and Aoshi's, and Sano and Megumi's. Well, Aoshi and Sano were pissed off to hell. 

"Must--kill--" growled Sano through gritted teeth. "Must--crush--" His fist clenched as he saw the gaggle of girls around Hiko. At a table sat Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Kaoru. Misao and Megumi had joined the ranks of the giggling girls charmed by Hiko. 

"He's _changed_, Kaoru, he's _changed." _ Swore Misao and Megumi.  

"Sano! Compose yourself!" Aoshi snapped, grabbing the back of Sano's jacket. Then he lost it. "ARRRRRRGH!!! KENSHIN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!! GAHHHH!!!"

"ORO!" Kenshin, swirly eyed, was nearly unconscious as Aoshi banged his head against the table. "Sessha had no choice, that he did not!!" 

Kaoru and Sano peeled Aoshi off Kenshin as the lunchroom went silent, watching the scene before them. 

"Woah! Aoshi, dude, CHILL!" Aoshi sat back, unnervingly calm and composed. 

"I'm finished," he said quietly. Kaoru and Sano facefaulted. 

"Oro.." Kenshin, with his amazing ability to survive whatever, had indeed kept consiousness.

"How _does _ he do that?" wondered Kaoru aloud.

=-=-=-=-=-=

That afternoon...

=-=-=-=

"Hallo! Welcome to your first weapons class," greeted Hiko heartily. "Now, if oyu wouild divide into two groups, okay, people who have used their chosen weapons to the left, newbies the the right...that's it, okay, good! Now, since there is one of me and----------eighteen of you, I have a few assistants. Now, the people on the left, practice basic drills with your weapons, targets over there, in that box...there is some duct tape over there...oaky then. Now, newbies..."

Hiko quickly and efficiently got the class started, and divided them into many groups, each one handled by an assistant. Soujiro, Aoshi and Misao were in the intermediate group, Kenshin and Kaoru were in the newbie group. Hiko was the head of the intermediate bsword group. The assistant, a twitchy little lady, that headed Kenshin's group kindly said, "Take a swing, dear. By the way, you know your sword's blade is on the wrong side?" 

Kenshin shrugged, and took a swing. He hit the ground with great force, and chunks of the ground flew up. People screamed and ran in other directions. Kenshin's eyes had turned a deep gold color.

Kaoru stared. "Kenshin?"

]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

littleblueblob: @_______________________@

littleblueblob: -________________________-

littleblueblob: ^________________________^

littleblueblob: *________________________*

littleblueblob: ~________________________~

littleblueblob: O________________________O

zzanggasst1: What the hell are you doing?

littleblueblob: hehehe


End file.
